Love game
by LoVeBiTeS1415
Summary: Katherine isn't the only Pierce girl that liked to play with brothers. Sofia is Katherine's sister who had fun with two of the originals..Once she gets reunited with them how will things go?
1. Chapter 1

The lights caused a sharp pain in my head but the sweet smell of blood held all my consitration. I swiftly moved toward the smell stopping infront of a red door hearing the sound of a human heart thumping on the other side. A man starred at me his wrist sliced blood dripping down. Katherine smirked meeting my eyes as she laid on the bed. "Hello little sister...Hungry?"

I smiled exposing my fangs. "Starving." I rushed toward the man my veins swelled and my eyes darkened. The man didn't scream as my fangs sunk into his neck. Katherine joined grabbing his wrist bitting them. He was quickly drained leaving us pumped. "What now?"

"We could have some fun..I meet these two brothers they are real fun." The smile on her face grew bigger which meant she had a thing for atleast on of them.

"Which ones mine?" I asked.

"Well their both mine, but you can borrow the one with darker hair. You in?"

I shook my head. "I'll find my own brothers-"

She laughed. "I remember how that turned out last time...You had to meet Klaus and Elijah."

"What can I say.. I fancied them." I smirked vanishing leaving my sister to her boys as I scanned for my own. Instead of finding two men like I'd hoped for I left with one. He was drunk and from the taste of his blood not right. I searched for my sister unable to find her anywhere...

That was the last time I ever saw my sister I assumed her dead and in my eyes she is. But as I saw her standing across the street with a man that was one of the Salvatore brothers she so loved to talk about I lost it... I rushed toward her dragging her with me toward the woods throwing her on the ground hard.

My head turned curiously as she struggled to get up not attacking. "Whats the matter Katherine no love for your little sister?"

"Sofia its not Katherine!" The man appeared standing infront of the Katherine look a like.

"She sure as hell looks like her!" My veins began to swell my eyes not leaving hers.

"Look at her...you can see the difference."

My eyes slowly returned to their normal hazel. "Who is she?"

"My name's Elena...You're Katherine's sister?"  
"Was before she left without a word..Last I remember she was going to see you and your brother..She liked having fun with you two, you were her favorite though." I smirked noticing how both of them moved awkwardly then it dawned on me. "Oh lord..You and Katherine's double are a thing! Guess that make's sense even Elena has Katherine's taste."  
"What do you want Sofia?" Stefan crossed his arms walking toward me.

"Heard there was a ball in town and you know me I love a good party." Both Stefan and Elena shared a look. "So I don't have a dress care to join me Elena?" I zoomed next to her. "Don't worry I won't harm you just miss spending time with my sister."

"But i'm no-" She began

"Oh just humor me."

"She won't hurt you trust me." Stefan stated allowing me to lock arms with Elena.

Me and Elena arrived at the mall that was packed. "Let me guess they invited everyone in this little town didn't they?"

Elena came out of the dressing room wearing the most stunning dress i've ever seen. "How exactly do you know the originals?"  
"Lets just say Katherine wasn't the only Pierce girl that liked to play with brothers." Her face showed confusion. "No worries love I didn't mess with the Salvatore's."

"Who did you play with?" She asked admiring the dress in the mirror.

"I believe he goes by Klaus now and his hot older brother Elijah...Can you guess which one was my favorite?"

"If you're like Katherine I'd guess Klaus."

I smirked unable to answer as a man coughed behind us. "Ah Damon Salvatore I pressume?" I turned around looking into blue eyes.

"Sofia, always a pleasure to see you."

I eyed him up and down bitting my lower lip. " Pleasure is the least to say."

"Can't believe my brother let you leave with her." He said toward Elena. "What is he thinking."

"Excuse me we were having a conversation before you interrupted..And Elena can do whatever she wants." I crossed my arms.

"Don't you think its funny how you come at the exact moment Ester happens to be throwing a ball?"

I shrugged. "I was invited, I don't recall you being invited to our shopping day though."

"Damon it's fine she won't hurt me beside's I want to hear about her past with Klaus and Elijah."

"Fine but i'm staying." Damon declared not moving.

"God you're such an ass." I said before turning back to Elena. "Now where were we? Oh yes dresses...Get that one it's perfect."

"You think so?"

"If you don't get it I will...But I like red better."

Damon snorted. "Of course you do."

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Guys! In case you've forgotten ball starts at 7:00 it's 5:30 and we still need to get ready and figure out our game plan."

I arched a brow. "Game plan? What plan?"

"That doesn't concern you." Damon said.

I grabbed a dress heading toward the fitting room. "Whatever." The dress was strapless,A light blue, the fabric was Embroidered Tulle with Beading, the length was toward the floor. I twirled in front of the two smiling. "So what do you think?"

"Gorgeous." Elena smiled.

Damon glanced at me and shrugged. "You don't look entirely bad."

I smirked arms crossed. "Is that your annoying way of telling me I look hot."

"I'll meet you back at the mansion."

"Where are you staying?" Elena asked turning toward me.

"With some old friends." I paid for the dresses as we went our separate ways.

I slowly approached the door not knowing why my heart was pounding so fast. I knocked.

Rebekah opened the door her face lighting up. "Sofia! Please come in." As soon as I entered she grabbed me into a tight hug. "Oh how I've missed you...I can't have girl talk with anyone here."

"That's because none of us want to hear about which boy you're obsessed with now." Kol said walking down the stairs before appearing in front of me. He grabbed my hand gently kissing it. "I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you before, Kol Mikaeslon."

I smiled exposing dimples. "Sofia Pierce."

"So you're the girl both my brothers were fascinated with." Kol looked me up and down his smile growing larger. "I can see why."

"That's enough Kol..I'm glad you came." Elijah ran toward me lifting me into a tight hug. neither of us wanted to pull away but Klaus entered the room.

"Yes we're all glad you came at Elijah's will." Unlike Rebekah and Elijah, Klaus didn't hug me or even walk closer.

"It's good to see you again Klaus...Is your mother here."

"She's speaking to Finn upstairs..I'll show you which room." Elijah walked me upstairs both of us avoiding Klaus gaze. He led me into a room but neither Ester or Finn was there. I could feel the heat off of his body as he stood behind me.

"I thought Ester was here..." My breath was shaky.

"Why do you wish to see my mother?" Elijah asked his breath sending shock waves.

"She invited me..Wanting to have a word." I face Elijah not realizing how close he actually was. "Did you know Elena looked exactly like Katherine?" He looked down and I took that as a yes. "Gee thanks for informing me about my sisters freaking double! You don't think I wanted to know?"

"I figured you didn't want anything to do with your sister considering."

I crossed my arms. "Considering that she slept with you? Yeah I can see why you'd think that. Now are you going to show me where Ester is or do I have to ask Klaus?"

Hurt flashed across his face before he leaded me out of the room leaving me to talk with Ester.

"Sofia, my child it is good to see you again." Ester said in a mother's voice as Finn stood beside her.  
"Last time we saw each other you tried to kill me."

"I apologize for that I only had wished to end my son's arguing."

"Yes well I forgave you and let them be as you wished."

"I was hoping you'd accompany Elijah to the ball."

My mouth hung open. "You want me to take your son to the ball after you told me to stay away from them."

"I need my son focused on other things for now, Klaus is taking Caroline, Rebekah is asking Matt, and well I'm sure Kol will find something to distract himself."

I nodded knowing better than to refuse a witch as powerful as Ester. "May I ask why you need them distracted?"

"Just play your role and I'll fill you in after-wards." Ester smiled moving me out the door. Whatever she's planning it has to do with whatever Elena and Damon were talking about.


	2. Dance with the devil

The ball was in a couple minutes and, I still wasn't ready. I was in Rebekah's room getting dressed as people still showed up.

"You are aware you have super human speed right?" Kol asked leaning against the door wearing a smirk.

I quickly pulled the dress on covering my body. "Shouldn't you be charming up the guest?"

He laughed. "Is that what you think of me? Charming?" He edged closer. "I can show you how charming I could be."

I felt the corners of my lips form a smile..God why do all the originals have to be so damn attractive? I pushed any thoughts of me and Kol doing very inappropriate things to the back of my head. "Sorry I already have a charming date."

"If my brother doesn't fill your needs, feel free to find me." He smirked walking out the room. I pulled my curled hair to the side exposing my left shoulder.

ELIJAH'S POV:

Sofia walked down the stairs looking absolutely stunning. "Wow."

Klaus appeared behind me resting his hand on my shoulder. "There's our girl." He said as Sofia approached us.

She smiled exposing her beautiful dimples. "And here I thought you weren't speaking to me."

"You proven to be hard to ignore." Klaus eyes shifted toward Caroline who had just entered. "Excuse me."

Irritation was easily seen in Sofia expression as she watched Klaus flirt with Caroline, she took a gulp of her drink facing me. "I like what you've done with your hair. Shorter looks good on you."

"Thank you, I must say I am shocked my mother invited you."

She chuckled. "Me too, after she tried to kill me I didn't believe she'd really want me around you and Klaus."

I looked at her confused. "She tried to harm you?"

SOFIA'S POV:  
I looked at Elijah shocked at how angry he sounded. "I wasn't aware you didn't know.."

"How is that possible? By the time we met you Esther was dead."

I shrugged not really caring about this topic. "She's a powerful witch who knows what she's capable of."

Elijah noticed me not paying attention. "I'm sorry love is my talk boring you?" His voice was teasingly.

"Huh? Oh no its not that just got other things on my mind.."

"I know when you're lying." He smiled looking deep into my eyes.

I smiled back. "You always did know me best."

Stefan, Damon, and Elena entered causing my eyes to dart toward Elena. "She looks just like her."

Elijah pulled me into a hug. "I never thought to think how hard it'd be for you to see Elena." His lips kissed my forehead making me crave for more.

Esther motioned for her children to join her at the top of the stairs. Elijah made his way standing next to Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, and Finn . Esther tapped her champagne glass earning everyone's attention. "I'd like to thank everyone for joining us today, me and my family appreciate how welcoming everyone has been. Now if you'll join us in our annual waltz in the main room."

Elijah walked down toward me with a grin.

He extended his hand toward. "Care to dance with me?"

"I'd love to." I grabbed his hand as he lead us into the main room. Once the music started our bodies moved in harmony. "You always were an amazing dancer."

"I've had a lot of practice."He twirled me then pulled me close to him grabbing my waist tight but still gentle."You look beautiful."

I felt my cheeks get hot. "Thank you."

Again he twirled me but this time Klaus caught me as everyone changed dancing partners.

Klaus stepped forward and I did the opposite. His touch was rougher then Elijah's but had a soft touch that was unusual for him.

"You look ravishing, if it isn't obvious." He stated as we continued to dance.

I looked up into his eyes. "Thank you." I turned away from his stare looking at Caroline. "Your date is very pretty."

Niklaus laughed continuing to sway perfectly with my body. "Is someone jealous?"

I snorted. "Of barbie? No way.." Once again people changed partners but Klaus still held me. "I'm pretty sure we change dancing partners now."

"I know." He placed his hand on my cheek before twirling me practically causing me to run into Damon Salvatore, who thankfully caught me.

"Great it's you." I squinted my eyes at him.

"I'm not exactly thrilled with my new partner either." He said obviously not even caring about the dance. I looked passed Damon starring at Caroline who was dancing with Matt..Why did she have to look so stunning.

"Stop starring it's creepy." Damon stated looking around.

"No wonder she looks amazing, Niklaus gave her everything she's wearing.." I hissed then moved my attention toward Elijah instantly making me feel relaxed.

"You're not a dog yourself." Damon smirked.

I laughed actually looking at him. He was attractive, no wonder my sister liked him. "Is that a complement?"

"You're Katherine's sister, you don't get complements."

I smirked. "Asshole.." Damon laughed. Finally the song ended as me and Damon went separate ways, Him finding Elena and me going to speak with Esther.


	3. Chapter 3

**I got distracted seeing Rebekah and Kol standing together up to something. **

"**What are you two planning?"**

"**I was just asking my brother here to assist me in killing Matt."**

"**Which boy is that?" I asked curiously.**

"**The one flirting with Caroline." Rebekah replied bitterly.**

"**So if he dies she suffers?" My interest was began to increase.**

"**You two are honestly considering disobeying mother?" Me and Rebekah locked arms giving Kol a pleading look to join us. He began to cave as his smirk grew bigger and he shrugged. "I'm in."**

"**Good now the plan is, Sofia you distract mother, I lead Matt out alone, than Kol kills him." Me and Kol were eager to spice up the party. **

**I smirked. "Finally I get to have some fun in this little town."**

"**Sofia go talk to my mother I'll come get you when Matt is dead."**

"**Maybe I'll save you a drink beautiful." Kol smiled leaving with Rebekah.**

**I began to walk upstairs stopping once I saw Elena walking with Elijah causing my blood to boil. Seeing her with him reminded me to much of Katherine sleeping with Elijah. I brushed back my hair behind my ear so I could hear them.**

"**I understand my mother requested to see you?" **

"**Uh, yeah. Why is something wrong?" Elena replied seeming a bit nervous.**

"**Her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family, strikes me as a little strange."**

"**Do you think it's all an act?"  
"It has me asking questions I never wanted to ask..She invited Sofia here for a reason I am not sure of..Can I trust you to report back to me everything my mother says?"**

**Elena nodded but even I could tell she was lying, her and Katherine both took an extra breath once they lied. "I'll find you later." I quietly followed Elena making sure she wasn't aware I was there. A hand landed on my shoulder causing me to grab it pulling it backwards.**

"**Forgot how Jumpy you were." Elijah laughed rubbing his wrist.**

"**Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."**

"**I'm use to you being rough."**

**The corners of my lips twitched. "As I recall you were the rough one."**

**Pink grazed his cheeks. "We had fun, didn't we?" **

**I nodded smiling. "I'd say we had more than fun." Elijah laughed softly looking down. "Did you love Katerina?" He sighed without saying a word. "I'll take that as a yes.." I began to walk away but he grabbed my hand causing me to be extremely close to his chest.**

"**Did you love Klaus?"**

**I looked into his eyes disapproving. "How can you ask me that?"**

"**How can I?"**

"**I loved you Elijah..But you betrayed me..So I returned the favor." My voice was bitter.**

"**You broke my heart-"**

"**You broke mine first." I hissed feeling my anger rise.**

"**Klaus got into your head didn't he?"  
"Niklaus was there for me when you were not." I jerked my hand back storming off. **

**People's voice soon became annoying buzz noises until I only heard the thumping of their blood. I struggled to keep my balance feeling my killer instinct begun to take over. **

"**Are you okay?" She asked.**

**I growled. "Not now Elena."**

"**Your eyes." I drained out her words focusing on the vein in her neck. "Leave before I hurt you." **

**She put her hand on my shoulder. "I got to get you out of here."**

**I pushed her back grabbing her throat. I felt my veins began to swell. "Leave. Now." My grip released allowing Elena to scurry off.**

**I hurried outside breathing in the fresh air trying to ignore how many people here I could easily drain. **

"**Someone needs to feed." Her familiar voice played in my head. **

"**No. I'm fine." I replied.**

"**How long has it been? Three..Four months?"**

"**What do you want Katherine?" **

"**Your choice of life style is making you weak!" She yelled. "Than again you were always weaker...You basically drove Elijah to me." **

**I charged at Katherine only to go straight threw her. I punched the ground causing a hole the size of my fist. **

**She reappeared laughing. "You can't hurt me. Because I'm not really here."**

"**What's happening to me?" **

"**Isn't it obvious? You haven't fed in months..Ask Stefan what that does to a person."**

**I shook my head. "Your throat burns, things get blurred but you don't see things."**

**Something crossed Katherine's expression than she vanished.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Something crossed Katherine's expression than she vanished. **

"**Just like you to leave with out explaining anything!" I yelled at nothing before walking back into the house storming upstairs avoiding people's glance's.**

**Some drunk guy was forcing himself on a young girl in an empty room. I held him off looking into the girls eyes. "Leave and don't remember any of this." The man began to whimper My grip tightened as I faced him toward me. "Be quiet...And don't scream" I turned toward the door locking it just in case someone walked in. I sank my teeth into his neck tearing away savoring the blood. Suddenly the door knocked open and somebody ripped the man away from me. I hissed ready to attack than I saw his familiar blue eyes. My tears fell down my cheeks as he embraced me allowing my tears to fall on his tux.**

"**Shh love it's alright." Klaus brushed my hair soothing me.**

"**Did I kill him?" I already knew the answer before Klaus told me.**

"**Yes.."**

**It's been moths since I killed anyone at all, now all my hard work died along with the man. "I shouldn't have came here."**

"**Than why did you?"**

"**I told you Esther invited me."**

"**Last I remember you never came when you were called. So why did you come?"**

"**I need to speak with your mother." I replied getting up wiping the blood from my mouth.**

"**Since when do you speak with my mother?" Klaus blocked my exit.**

"**I could easily knock you down."**

**He smirked, arms crossed. Klaus did like to challenge me which was one of the things that drew me closer to him. I reached out for him only to be pinned against the wall. I saw the way his eyes looked at my lips, taking my advantage I threw him off pinning him on the couch. **

"**Now this position is oddly familiar."**

**I rolled my eyes getting off of him. "I take it Esther's done chatting with Elena?" He nodded eyes still watching my every move. "Good that means I can finally have a conversation." Crap I was suppose to be distracting Elijah for whatever Esther had plan..I turned back around. "Do you know where I can find your brother?"**

"**I take it you don't mean Kol or Finn."**

"**Kol is fun, but I was referring to Elijah.."**

**He sighed. "Of course..He's downstairs talking to Elena I believe." **

"**That's not surprising." I said with clenched teeth. I headed out but Klaus grabbed my wrist.**

"**Probably not a good Idea to go out there with blood all over your dress."**

**I face palmed myself. "Ugh."**

"**No worries love I'll get you another." Klaus smirked soon returning in a flash. He held a beautiful red strapless that was tight on the top half of my body but ruffled and puffed on the bottom, the chest part was outlined with black, and the back was slit in a V shape.**

"**This is my dress!" I yelled examining it in the mirror. He laughed nodding. "I don't understand how did you-"**

"**I found it." **

"**Thank you." I smiled heading downstairs earning a curious glance from Elijah.**

"**You changed?" He asked. **

"**Red did always fit me, don't you agree?" **

"**I can not disagree." He leaned in closer smelling the air around me then looked at Klaus who came down the stairs smirking at us. "What happened?"**

"**I had a little slip..."**

**Elijah rested his hand on my shoulder. "Do you wish to speak about it?"**

**I shook my head and he nodded beginning to turn. "Hey, I apologize for the way I acted earlier...I shouldn't have brought up Katherine."**

"**It's fine, I shouldn't have brought up you and Klaus."**

"**So we are okay?"**

**He smiled reassuring me. "I would like that."**

**I smiled. "Did Elena tell you what you wanted to know?"**

"**She did and I can report Esther intentions does not concern me."**

"**It's true than? She has forgiven Klaus?"**

"**It's true."**

**Esther stood at the top of the stairs tapping her glass. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join us." Elijah handed me the drink. "It brings me no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers." **

**Everybody raised their glass in cheers. Elijah held his out to me. "Cheers."**

**I clapped it against his. "Cheers." Esther motioned me to join her at the bottom of the steps. "I'll be right back." **

"**Walk with me darling." She wrapped her arm around me heading outside. "You have been a wonderful distraction."**

"**Are you going to tell me why I was a distraction?"**

"**I told you when your job was done you'd be informed."**

"**If you don't start explaining I am going to tell Elijah or maybe Klaus since he's already sent you to hell before." A crushing feeling consumed my whole body causing me to kneel. The pain was to much I couldn't scream or make a noise.**

**Esther hand was in a fist. "You will watch your tone when speaking to me, child. Do you understand?"**

"**Yes." I coughed out.**

"**Good. Now you are going to be experiencing difficult things recently." **

**My head turned curiously. "Like what?"**

"**You'll find out..I still have things to set up for my plan so you are still needed.."**

"**Elijah will find out your plan, whether I inform him or not." I glared.**

**She chuckled. "He won't be focusing on my intentions while his precious Sofia is going insane."**

"**What are you- Katherine..You made me see her." I lunged only to be held back by Finn. He looked back at his mother who nodded.**

**Finn faced me toward him looking into my eyes. "Mother was just apologizing about trying to kill you. You have no idea about what she's planning or why you are seeing Katherine."**

"**I have no idea why I am seeing Katherine or her plan."**

"**Now accept Mother's apology and leave."**

"**I accept your apology."**


	5. Have I gone mad?

"**One last thing, you will do whatever it takes to keep Elijah and Klaus distracted."**

"**Whatever it takes."**

**ELIJAH'S POV:**

**Sofia returned seeming a bit lost. "I need to rest."**

**I nodded taking her upstairs to the room I was currently staying in. "You can sleep here." She headed into the shower leaving the door cracked a little. My curiosity began to take the better of me as I peeked through the door. I could see her long brown hair wet and damp sticking to her bare skin. **

"**If you're just going to watch me, you might as well join me." She turned toward me smirking. I was going to back away when she jumped out of the shower appearing in front of me holding the door wide open. Resisting her touch was futile..Sofia ripped my tux revealing my chest. Her hand landed my chest sending familiar chills down my spine.  
"I don't think-" I began but she placed her finger on my lips.**

"**Shh don't think." She crashed her lips against mine in a way that I've craved for so long. Her lips landed on my neck causing me to pin her against a wall my lips forcefully landed on hers. I picked her up, her legs wrapped around me, dropping her on the bed. The next few moments went by in a blur as our bodies fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. Sofia's nails dug into my back , my grip tightened if she were human it'd leave a bruise. **

**SOFIA'S POV:**

**My head rested on his chest, as I traced a heart. "I missed this."**

**Elijah's chest rumbled. "What part?"**

**I rolled on top of him so I could look up at him. "All of it.." I kissed him again. "Mostly this though."**

"**Me too." A clapping noise caused me to look at the edge of the bed. Katherine was standing there looking at us. **

"**What are you doing here?" My voice was harsh. She laughed mockingly.**

"**What are you talking about love?" Elijah asked looking at me funny.**

"**Katherine! She's right there!" I screamed.**

**Elijah held me closer to him. "Sofia look at me." I did what he requested as he cupped my face. "Nobody is there."**

**Disbelief crossed my features. " She's standing right.." I looked back not seeing Katherine anywhere. "I swear Elijah she was right there.." **

"**I believe you." He caressed my hair relaxing me. "Get some rest I'll watch over you." I nodded slowly drifting off.**

**ELIJAH'S POV:**

**Her hazel eyes shut as she fell asleep. I slowly got out of bed getting dressed heading downstairs where Kol and Klaus sat. **

**Kol smiled. "I take it Sofia is satisfied?"**

**Klaus' jaw clenched for a second. I sat next to Klaus. "Somethings not right.."**

"**She not as you remembered?" Kol teased.**

"**She said she saw Katherine." **

**Klaus dropped the drawing he was working on. "Katerina is here?"**

**I shook my head. "That's the thing Sofia said she was right there in the room, but I saw nothing."**

"**Seems like you have a problem than." Klaus replied emotionless.**

"**Sofia is not herself..I thought you'd at least want to help her." **

**He sighed. "What do you suppose we do?"**

"**I don't know.." But I know one thing...An unstable vampire is dangerous.. If Sofia is going mad she'll become a ripper like she was when she first tasted blood.**


	6. Ripper

**If Sofia is going mad she'll become a ripper like she was when she first tasted blood. **

"**Perhaps she needs to feed." Klaus said all to cheery.**

"**You know if she does she wont stop."**

"**Lets go have a talk with her shall we?" Kol followed behind us to my room curiously. The room was empty, no Sofia in sight.**

"**Looks like you lost her again Elijah.. Lets go get our girl." Klaus replied with an edge of worry in hinted in his voice.**

**SOFIA'S POV:**

"**You know they are going to be pissed you left, right?" My sister said from my side as we walked together in the woods.**

"**You seem to only talk to me when we are alone..Besides I don't want Elijah worrying about my mental health."**

**Katherine laughed. "A little late for that.."**

**I stopped in my tracks arms crossed. "Why are you here?"**

"**I'm not here remember."She answered matter-of-factly.**

**My hands went up in frustration. "You know what I mean!"**

"**I just don't like what your doing with your life..Honestly not drinking from the vein is only slowly killing you."**

"**So what your like my conscience except you want me to do something bad?"**

**She nodded. "You can think of it that way."**

"**That still doesn't explain how-"**

"**Do you smell that?" We both sniffed the air at the same time. Campers were close by, one of them must have cut themselves..**

**My veins in my eyes swelled, I already slipped once how bad could another be? I sped toward the blood were two campers sat eating break feast. The female was bleeding I charged at her first ripping her throat out than decapitated the girl, The man screamed earning my attention. I rushed toward him quickly doing the same to the man but taking my time savoring his suffering. I licked my lips enjoying the metallic taste of blood that sent my taste buds on fire. **

**Katherine smiled impressed. "Welcome back." **

"**More..I need more blood." My voice was rough.**

"**Than lets go get more.." **

**I walked up to the random persons house. "Hi I'm a friend of your mothers she sent me to speak with you."**

"**Oh god is she okay?" At least her mom isn't dead, Last time I said that the ladies mom was dead.**

"**Can I come in?"**

"**Oh uh sure come on in." I smirked walking by her. As soon as the door shut I looked her in the eyes. "Don't scream." I drained her completely dispatching her body. "That felt good."**

"**Who the hell are you? Mary!" A woman ran down the stairs. **

**My head turned curiously. "Who exactly was she to you?"**

"**A friend!"**

**I smirked my fangs showing. "Well than tell your friend I said hello in the afterlife." The woman began to run . I zoomed in front of her blocking the exit. "You just made your death way more painful." I grabbed her arm tearing it off completely. Her scream was echoed out by my laugh. Once she was loss of blood I dropped her body. I leaned against the wall pounding my head against it. **

"**Don't regret it." Katherine sat next to me. "You didn't know these people."**

"**They had families! God what if they had kids.."**

"**You know how to turn off the guilt.."**

"**I am not turning off my humanity!"**

"**Than sit here and be consumed by your guilt!" Katherine yelled leaving me alone.**

**I cried by myself. "No guilt..No remorse..No suffering.." I repeated that to myself until I let it sink in completely. I stood up slowly walking into the bathroom looking into a mirror. My brown hair was tangled from my night with Elijah, blood covered my mouth and clothes, My veins on my eyes were still swelled and dark. An evil smirk plastered on my face. "I am a ripper. A ripper doesn't stop."**


	7. Betrayal

**KLAUS'S POV:**

**Two bodies laid torn apart in the woods. "Unless Stefan's going all rippa' I think we have ourselves a bit of a problem."**

"**This girl looks like she knows how to have a good time." Kol smirked getting a death glare from Elijah.**

"**We have to find her before one of the Salvatore's." Elijah said.**

"**You mean before she finds Elena and dies trying to kill her." Elijah nodded. "Lets split up, we'll cover more ground that way." Kol headed toward the Grill, Elijah toward the Salvatore's, I however could smell her scent which meant I knew exactly where she was. **

**I knocked on the door not surprisingly Sofia opened the door covered in blood.**

"**Niklaus!" She exited the house wrapping her arms around my neck. "You missed a great snack!"**

"**Are you insane?"**

**She backed away pouting. "I thought you liked me better this way." Her hands pulled me closer to her. **

"**We need to get you cleaned up."**

"**No."**

"**No?"**

"**I don't have to do anything you want. Besides I still want to have more fun."**

"**I am not asking you to come with me I'm telling you."**

"**And I'm telling you I am not going." She hissed. Sofia was getting ready to strike so I pinned her to the side of the house.  
"Enough!" She kept trying to escape so I snapped her neck. "Sorry love." I carried her limp body back to my home, Elijah is not going to like this..I chained her up knowing once Sofia awakened she'd be pissed.**

**Her body began to stir, her eyes shot open. "Klaus you asshole! Let me go!" **

"**No can do love, Now why don't you tell me about seeing Katerina."**

"**I'll tell you if you let me go." Sofia's voice was seductive and sweet. "Please Niklaus. I'll do whatever you want."**

"**How 'bout you tell me about Katerina than I let you kill as many people as you please."**

**Her face lit up. "Okay.." She looked to her side. "Katerina says I can't tell you."**

"**Since when do you do what you're told?"**

"**All I know is I've been seeing Katerina ever since I arrived..You think I'm crazy just like Elijah."**

**I shook my head. "I think something is horribly wrong, But one thing I know is you are not insane trust me." **

**Tears began to swell in her eyes. "What's wrong with me?" **

**I held her close to me breaking the chains. "I don't know." The moment her arms wrapped around my neck in an aching way all I wanted was to kill whoever turned her this way.**

**SOFIA'S POV:  
Something about the way Klaus held me switched back on my humanity as I continued to cry on his shoulder. "Is Elijah mad at me?"**

"**That is what you're worried about?" His voice was harsh but didn't match his features. "I doubt he could be mad at you even if he tried."**

"**Thank you Niklaus."**

"**For what?"  
"Always looking out for me..Why do you though?"**

**He got up holding his hand out toward me. "If I don't who will?" I grabbed it as he helped me up. "Now go get cleaned up, don't want Elijah seeing you all bloody do we?"**

**I headed upstairs toward the shower letting the warm water wash away the blood. **

"**And Klaus saves the day, that's not something you hear everyday." I paid no attention to Katherine. "How do you think Elijah will react knowing you still care for dear Niklaus. You haven't forgotten about Elijah right? The man you just had sex with last night."**

"**Why don't you just go away."**

"**Sorry baby sister can't do that."**

"**Why is that?"**

"**Don't worry after tonight you'll never see me again."  
"What makes tonight so special?" Katerina smirked than disappeared, again. I punched the shower wall frustrated. Once my shower was finished I was taken back by Elijah's embrace.**

"**Please don't leave again." **

**I returned his hug. "I'm sorry to have worried you."**

"**It is fine. As long as you're safe."**

**I nodded. "Is everyone downstairs?"**

"**Kol and Klaus took off, Rebekah just got home..I actually have to speak with her." I got dressed following him downstairs seeing Rebekah in her dress and messed up hair, Guess I'm not the only one who had fun.**

"**Rebekah," Elijah began**

"**Not you too Elijah." **

**He held something in his hand. "I'm worried about mother, have you not noticed her strange behavior?"**

"**She's been dead for a thousand years what do you expect?"**

"**Burned sage.. She was doing a privacy spell." Elijah was getting specious and for some odd reason I felt the need to distract him. **

"**You know she fancies such things. Why don't you ask Finn he's been doting on her."**

"**I don't trust Finn, he hates what we are he always has."**

"**That's not true.-"**

"**Your mother returned for one reason. To make you guys a family again..Why would she be doing anything else?" I asked my hand entwined with Elijah's. "She love's you guys..What trouble do you wish to find?"**

**He held tighter to my hand wanting to believe the words I said. "Perhaps you're right..Only way to find out is to speak with Elena." Elijah began to walk away but I pulled him back to me.**

"**Care for some company?"**

"**Are you sure? Rebekah can keep you company."**

"**I want to be with you." **

"**Lets go than." **

**Elena's house was somewhat how I visioned it. **

**Elena answered when Elijah knocked. "Elena."**

"**Elijah."**

"**I don't mean to intrude, I was hoping you might accompany us, I have something to show you." Elena didn't argue as she followed us in the car stopping in the woods.**

"**I forgot how much I missed this land." Elijah said exiting the car.**

"**I can't even imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago." Elena replied getting out.**

"**This is a cavern I use to play in as a boy. It connects to a system of tunnels that crossed the entire area." I listened never hearing stories from Elijah's past. "It was natures way of providing us shelter against the savagery of the full moon. My mother said there must be a balance.."**

"**Elijah, I should probably go home."**

"**I admire you Elena, you remind me of qualites I valued long before my mother turned us..It's not your nature to be deceitful yet when I asked you about your conversation with my mother the other night you lied to my face." The betrayal in his voice made me angry that he cared whether or not this human lied to him.**

"**That's not true.. I told you all your mother wanted was a new start."**

"**I can hear your heartbeat, it jumps when you're being dishonest, you lied to me at the ball and you're lying to me now. Tell me the truth." Elijah was threatening.**

"**I never wanted this to happen.." She backed away as Elijah got closer. **

"**What,Elena?"  
"We were told that whatever was in the coffin was going to kill Klaus, When we found out it was your mother, we didn't know what to think..When she asked to see me I thought she could help that she would find a way to kill him..It's not just Klaus she wants dead."**

"**She wants to kill us all doesn't she?" Elijah was hurt I could feel it which left me not happy. "She wants to do the evil she created." Instantly I rested my hand on Elijah's shoulder to comfort him.**

"**I'm so sorry Elijah..I wish there was something I could do to help.."  
"One thing I learned about my time on this earth is be careful what you wish for." Elijah broke the ground beneath us grabbing Elena down the hole. Elijah shot out of the hole with no Elena.**


	8. Friend or foe?

**Elijah shot out of the hole with no Elena. "Time to leave."**

"**I apologize Elijah.."**

"**You didn't do anything."**

"**Not for that..." My veins swelled. I charged at Elijah knocking him unconscious. "Forgive me.." I ran to find Esther and Finn knowing their plan should be accruing soon. Bonnie and Abby approached us slowly.**

"**Bennett witches, Thank you for coming." Esther welcomed walking toward them as me and Finn stayed still. "I can think of no better allies than the girl who fought Niklaus so bravely." **

"**Why exactly did you invite us here?" Abby asked.**

"**You are the descendants of the witch that was a great mentor of mine and I think it is only fitting that I draw from her bloodline."**

"**So are you channeling our ancestors?" Bonnie asked.**

"**I draw from the entire Bennett blood line, living and dead, the connection provides me great power...Although it is somewhat difficult to maintain. Which is why I require you." She reached for both the witches hands. "Tonight my sisters we will bring peace to the spirit of nature we serve and for that I thank you." **

"**I take it Elijah bought your distractions?" Finn asked as his mother talked to the witches.**

"**No need to worry Elijah will not ruin your mothers plan."**

**ELIJAH'S POV:  
I sat in the Salvatore's house trying to think how Sofia could betray me...**

**The Salvatore's entered the house. "Hello Stefan."**

"**Where's Elena?" Damon asked rather angry.**

"**She's with Rebekah, as you can imagine my sisters been dying to tear her throat out. So if you want to save Elena's life I need you to help me stop my mother."**

"**This is embarrassing for me to admit but when it comes to killiing a thousand year old witches I'm a little rust." Damon replied smirking.**

"**Yes well unfortunately when it comes to my Mother she doesn't like to stay dead. Not with the spirits of nature at her side."  
"What do you want us to do about it?" Stefan said.**

"**The two witches that brought back my mother, she's drawing from their bloodline that line needs to be broken."**

"**Broken? You want us to kill them?"**

"**I'd do it myself but I have no idea where they are. Plus once they see me they'll no my intentions, but upon seeing you they will not expect any harm. You have until 6 minutes after 9 to find them."**

"**How super specific of you." Damon teased.**

"**After 9:07 the moon will be full and my mother would have killed all of us. If you do not stop her before this Rebekah will kill Elena...So we all have our time line, I suggest you get started." I exited grabbing my phone dialing Sofia's number that went straight to voice mail. For now I can only trust the Salvatore's to want Elena alive even if it meant Klaus would live.**

**SOFIA'S POV:  
Me, Finn and Esther stood in this witch thing waiting for the moon to be full, needless to say my patience was about to leave, not to mention my Ripper instincts wanted to take over. "So once the full moon rises you'll all be dead?"**

"**That's correct." Finn answered.**

"**Why exactly do you want to die so badly?" **

"**Finn knows the right thing to do." Esther answered.**

"**Whatever..." I should feel bad or angry, maybe even try to stop Esther but for an odd reason I only felt the need to make sure Esther's plan went smoothly, whatever it takes. I saw Elijah, Klaus, and Kol walk up causing my heart rate to increase. The look of betrayal on their faces pained me. Kol stepped up first as me and Finn put our hands up ready to protect Esther. "We'll handle them."**

**She shook her head. "It's okay they can't enter." **

**Elijah's eyes never left mine. "Sofia? How could you?"**

**I swallowed down. "I though you, Elijah, would have known best that love is a vampire's greatest weakness." **

"**And you both were foolish to fall for her." Esther said from behind me.**

"**That's all very lovely, We're stuck out here while the favorite son plays sacrificial em, how pathetic you are Finn." Kol paced in front .**

"**Oh be quit Kol, your brother knows virtue you can not even imagine." Even for me her words were harsh. **

**Elijah looked away from me toward his mother. "Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity." **

"**My only regret is not letting you die a thousand years ago." **

**For the first time Klaus stepped forward. "Enough all this talk is boring me, end this now mother or I'll send you back to hell." He bore an evil smirk that made me take a step back. **

"**For a thousand years I've watched you murder, heard the cries of your victims, felt every pain they did. Even you ,Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better...If you've came to plead for your lives I'm sorry." I wanted to kill Esther in that moment , my veins swelled but I could not move. **

"**There's no use, you will do as you're told." At Finn's words I calmed. Suddenly something went wrong. **

"**Sisters do not abandon me now!" Esther cried as the fire went out of control blinding me.**

**As soon as the flames cleared I was left alone with Elijah, Klaus, and Kol. At first I tried to run but Kol caught me pulling my hands behind my back. "**

"**A shame I quiet fancied you." He held on tighter as he brought me back to Elijah and Klaus. "What do you suppose we do with her?"**

"**Take her to the house lock her up." **

**I tried to break free of Kol being locked up means no blood I need to feed. "No! You can't keep me caged! Elijah! Niklaus! No!" Eventually I stopped screaming letting Kol take me back to the house, without a fight. Once Klaus and Elijah returned neither of them wished to speak with me only Rebekah brought me a blood bag once and awhile. "They hate me?"**

"**They are upset...Why did you do it?"**

"**I don't know.. All I knew was I needed to distract them for your mother... When can I be free?"**

"**The compulsion should ware of in a few weeks than you can go." Rebekah left me alone. More days past as my throat began to burn and my skin felt like it was on fire. "Some one get me out!" **

**Kol entered. "Stop screaming, here." He ripped open a blood bag holding it out to my mouth so I could drink, since my hands were tied back by vervain covered ropes. **

"**You know if you let me go you wouldn't have to keep feeding me."**

**Kol got close to me making sure the ropes were still tight. "Not my word Love, My big brothers want you locked in here."**

"**Please Kol,I'll do anything you want." I whispered in his ear seductively. I noticed how his body shivered against his will, as he stayed still my lips still close to his ear. I kissed his cheek. "Please.." Another kiss caused his grip to tighten on the ropes making them burn. As much as it burned me it had to have had the same effect on him. "I'm not that easy darling." He smirked slamming the cellar door shut. My laugh was rough and unfamiliar...Dread finally started to consume me as the face's of my vitims seemed to be the only company I had..Elijah Hates me, Niklaus hates me, my sister is no where to be found.. **

"**I am truly alone.."**

"**I wouldn't say alone." A mysterious mans voice came through the shadows.**

"**Who are you?"**

"**A friend."**

"**Why are you here?"**

"**I'm here to help you."**


	9. Blood share

"**Why are you here?"**

"**I'm here to help you." **

"**Like I haven't heard that one before." I continued to mess with my hands trying to break the ropes. "Ugh!"**

"**Done playing with yourself?"**

**I scrunched up my face. "Eww don't say it like that."**

"**I swear no matter how old you are still immature..Do you want help to escape?"**

**I gave the faceless voice a no-duh expression. "Anything you could do will be appreciated." **

"**In two days you will be freed, meet me at the Grill." **

"**How will I know who you are?"**

"**You'll know." He said no more as the cellar door opened. I pulled forward only to feel my wrist burn. **

"**Who were you talking to?" Klaus asked keeping his distance.**

"**Who knows? In case you haven't known I've been crazy these past few days." I smirked.**

"**You and I both know you're not crazy."**

**I shrugged. "Just one of us knows that..Why have you come Niklaus?"**

"**Elijah's gone, Kol left soon after, it's just me and Rebekah."**

"**Elijah left?" My voice was weaker than I wanted it to be. Sympathy was in Klaus' eyes. "Is that all you wished to tell me."**

"**Kol says you tried to seduce him?" Me and Klaus laughed at the same time. **

"**As you can see I really want to get out of here...So what do you say Nik, care to let me go?"**

"**I don't think so love, you see I can't trust you to be out alone right now, with my mother nowhere to be found, Whose to say you wont go trying to help her kill us all."  
"I was compelled, I would never intentionally harm your family."**

"**Just being safe. Now I'm surprised you didn't drink all the blood in the bag." He picked up the blood bag that was on the ground.**

**I made a gagging sound. "Cold blood is gross."**

**Klaus held his wrist toward my mouth. "It's better than blood bags." Slowly I bit his wrist. Every nerve in my body danced around as his blood entered my mouth. Klaus held me close to him, his fingers tangled in my hair. He didn't remove his wrist allowing me to get as much blood as I wanted. I pulled away licking my lips. Klaus wiped some blood that was on my chin.**

"**I'll be back I have to track down a way to undo my mothers spell." He began to walk out.**

"**Wait...Can you do me a favor?" He motioned for me to continue. "Can you bring Elena to see me?"**

"**Why?"**

"**I want to talk with her."**

**Klaus bit his bottom lip thinking about it. "I don't think that would be wise."**

"**Can I at least talk to her over the phone?"**

"**Fine." He grabbed his phone handing it toward me. **

"**I'm kind of tied up at the moment can you dial the number and put it on speaker?" Klaus did as I asked than left. The phone rang before Elena answered. "Listen Klaus-" Damon's voice played.**

"**Hey asshole, give the phone to Elena." I heard Damon and Elena arguing before she took the phone. **

"**Sofia, What's wrong?" Her voice reminded me of the caring sister I once knew.**

"**I wanted to apologize for everything...Also I never got to tell you about my story with Elijah and Niklaus." I heard her nod on the other line. "From what I saw with the Salvatore's you're in the same spot I was in...The same spot I am in, One thing I've learned is you have to make a choice..I'm hopping with me telling you, not only will you make your choice but I can finally make mine.."**


	10. Chapter 10

"**1492 my sister came to me, looking back I should have noticed how she acted differently, Katerina and I were close, when she came to me speaking of vampires I didn't know how to react. I started saying she was crazy and started walking away. My sister didn't like me turning my back on her,so she attacked me, last thing I remembered was her snapping my neck. I rose again, of course. Katherine was standing beside my bed crying. When I asked her what was wrong she kept on apologizing...It wasn't until I fed for the first time did I realize what I had become. Ever since my first taste of human blood I couldn't stop getting more..I abandoned Katerina because she was always trying to run away from something, all I wanted was to stay put. In 1493 I heard of a lord by the name of Elijah, many girls talked about him and his brother. I thought they would taste delicious so I paid them a visit."**

"**What happened when you first meet Elijah?" Elena asked.**

"**I fell for his charm like I always do and he loved me like he always does.. Until the night he was reunited with my sister. My heart broke , I honestly believed I would die."**

"**Than Klaus was there for you."**

"**He comforted me, was a distraction that kept me from feeling the pain, but it was still there, Niklaus just helped me numb it."**

"**Why did you leave than?" Elena asked interested.**

"**One night I'm hunting and Katerina comes to see me. At first I tried to attack her but seeing her not fight back caught my attention. She told me of our parents death, and when I asked who murdered them she said Klaus..I said she was wrong, Klaus wouldn't do that. My sister apologized and left. When I confronted Klaus about it he didn't deny anything..I left not saying good bye to either brothers and went to find my sister who was all I had left..Both guys have hurt me , but none loved me more."**

**Elena sighed. "I can relate to that."**

"**If you need any advice or someone to talk to that won't judge, call me."**

"**Thanks Sofia..Why are you being so nice to me?"**

**I shrugged even though she couldn't see it. "I guess you remind me of the sister I once knew, before she got turned."I wasn't able to save Katerina but there was still hope for Elena, I can still save Elena. . I listened to Elena talk about the Salvatore's.. "Stefan's a ripper?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Wonder if he could give me any tips."**

"**You could always come on talk with him."**

"**Can't Klaus has me tied up in the moment."**

"**That reminds me-"**

"**Me being tied up reminds you of something? Please do tell."**

"**Not that, Klaus and murders someone is killing the founding families."**

"**It's not Niklaus he's busy with other things at the moment."**

"**I think its Dr. Fells. I was wondering if you could help us find evidence about her so Alaric doesn't stay locked up."**

"**Sure anything to catch a serial killer."**

"**How are you going to escape?"**

**I smirked. "I have a plan.. I'll call you when I'm out." The phone hung up. "Okay mister voice I would like to be free now."**

"**Sorry sweetheart not yet." His familiar country accent replied. **

"**Aw come on, you said we were friends, shouldn't friends help each other?"**

"**Fine." With what sounded like a snap my ropes got untied as the cellar door swung open. **

**I smiled rubbing my wrist. "Thanks you mysterious friend."**

***Thanks for the reviews I honestly didn't expect that much(: Who would you choose if you were in Sofia's shoes? Klaus? or Elijah?**


	11. Old friend

**I walked to the Grill seated at the bar figuring my 'friend' wanted to meet with me now. **

"**This seat taken?" A man with an accent asked. **

**I turned my face lighting up the moment I saw his shaggy brown hair and golden brown eyes.. "Emmett!" I grabbed the mountain of a man into a tight hug. "Should have known it was you."**

"**Kinda thought the accent would give it away." He smirked as I shoved him. **

"**How've you been?" **

"**You mean since you ditched me after getting some invite to a party, thanks for not taking me by the way."**

"**I'm sorry, It was something I had to deal with on my own."**

"**What a terrific job you did on that." He replied sarcastically.**

"**You know I could have so gotten out with out your witchy powers." I crossed my arms over my chest.**

"**Like that's the first time, my 'witchy' powers saved your ass." **

"**Whatever, I've saved you loads of times."**

"**Whatever makes you feel better sweetheart. Now how about you explain to me what went down with your two lovers." Emmett said ordering two beers.**

**I took one of the beers taking a gulp. "I got compelled by their brother to betray them and kill them all."**

"**That couldn't have ended well."**

"**Nope that, my friend is how I ended up tied up."**

"**And here I thought you were just being kinky." Emmett smirked as I nearly choked on my drink. "Why where you eager to get out now?"**

"**Why did you want me to stay tied up for two more days?"**

"**Punishment for not taking me to party!" He whined causing me to laugh uncontrollably. "Don't spill your drink know."**

"**I never spill my drink. Any-who to your earlier question I wanted to help Elena find a serial killer."**

**Confusion was easily seen in his expression. "Elena?"**

"**I am not lying when I say she looks exactly like my sister."**

"**I'll have to take your word on that, since I have never met Katherine. So we going to catch a killer?"**

"**Like old times?"**

"**I wouldn't say like old times, because the last killer I tracked down was you so.." I slapped his arm playfully. **

"**Thanks for reminding me asshole." We left heading toward Elena's house. **

"**Hey Sofia, thanks for coming."**

**I stood outside the door. "No problem, this is my friend Emmett I thought perhaps her could be of assistance."**

"**Is he a-"**

"**Vampire no, just your normal neighborhood friendly warlock."**

**She smiled. "Than come on in."**

"**Is that an invitation?" I asked.**

"**I forgot, please Sofia come in." **

**I smiled slowly entering with Emmett behind me. **

"**So this Dr. Fells uses vampire blood to heal her patients? That's never good..Your pal Alaric saw the weapons in a bag? Why do the police think he did it?" Emmett asked.**

" **Because she claims they belonged to Alaric and she shot him out of self defense."**

"**Basically your typical he said she said situation..Are the Salvatore's helping?"**

"**Sheriff Forbes told Damon not to get involved-"**

"**But knowing Damon he wont listen." I interrupted Elena. "He probably knows something. I'll go speak with him well you two work on getting Alaric out of jail." I could tell Emmett wanted to argue but I gave him a look that told him to stay and make sure Elena didn't do something stupid.**


	12. Chapter 12

***Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile been busy with finals promise I'll update sooner(:**

**As I arrived it seemed like the Salvatore's were leaving.  
"Sofia, whats up?" Stefan asked.**

"**Heard there was a serial killer that was framing your friend, figured I could help."**

"**Who told you that?" Damon asked skeptical. **

"**Let see, it wasn't you or Stefan who else do I talk to that cares about Alaric?" I smirked at Damon noticing how the corners of his lips twitched in annoyance**

"**You think you're funny?" He replied.**

"**I think I'm adorable."**

"**You want to help? Then stay out of the way."**

"**I can see why Elena finds you so charming." I took pleasure in the look of hurt that slightly crossed his face. "Look, Elena asked me to help and I am going to whether I work with you two or not."**

**Stefan and Damon shared a look before nodding.**

**WITH EMMETT AND ELENA:**

"**How exactly do you know Sofia?" Elena asked standing awkwardly next to the muscular man.**

"**I hunted her." He replied.**

"**What?"**

" **She wasn't always this caring person believe me. Sofia was pretty bad, if you think Klaus was bad be happy you didn't know her." Elena was shocked that anyone could be worse than Klaus. "She would find families where their were two daughters and than have them watch as she slaughtered their family, once the family was dead she would compel the two girls to fight each other to the death, she felt sick joy in it." **

"**How did you get her to stop?"**

**He laughed hollowly. "It wasn't easy, and not my original plan..I was going to kill her like a vampire has done to my family.."**

**Elena shucked in sharply. "Why didn't you? I mean your a warlock it would have been easy."**

"**To easy I like the challenge..I've killed other vampire's studied their weakness so that I wouldn't have to depend on my powers when I finally tracked my families killer down. I ran into Sofia drinking the whole bar and the bartender I struck but she was quicker and threw me across the bar. Sofia watched me curiously, before kneeling beside me looking into my eyes like she knew me. She offered to help me hunt my families killer in return I helped her over come her ripper instincts." Emmett sighed brushing back his hair. "Which is why I don't like her here with him." He growled.**

"**You care for her." Elena stated.**

"**Of course, she's like my little sister, well older sister technically if you count her vampire years."**

"**So no romantic feelings?"  
He snorted. "Hell no! I mean don't get me wrong she's hot but that would Never EVER work, again like my sister. Besides she only loves Elijah and Klaus always has, and always will." ****He opened the side of the car. "Lets go question this Dr. Fells." Elena nodded entering the car heading toward the hospital.**

**They arrived at the hospital waiting for the doctor to show up. Once she did Emmett and Elena walked next to her.**

"**I'm do in surgery. Whatever case you're going to make against Alaric make it quick." She continued to walk.**

"**I don't have to make a case he didn't do it."**

"**How do you know? Sure he lives with you, and takes care of you but do you even know anything about him?" Meredith replied.**

"**I know enough." **

"**Well what I know is he was arrested 5 times before the age of 21, when he was at Duke his future wife filed a restraining order against him. Twice." Emmett listened curiously. "Then she married him so I guess that says more about her."**

"**You're lying."**

"**How would you know? You took pity on a border line alcohol vampire hunter and you never thought to look any deeper." The more Emmett listened to Meredith he couldn't help but get the felling that she was telling the truth.**

"**How can you do this to him? He didn't kill anyone and you know it." Elena sounded sure.**

"**You date vampires Elena, This shouldn't have been a shock when you found out your guardian is a murderer." The doctor walked away every word she spoke sinking into both of them.**

"**She's wrong." Elena said her voice shaking.**

"**How do you know?" Emmett asked.**

**She looked at him with disbelief. "You don't know him like I do."**

**He held up his hands in surrender. "All I'm saying is we have to consider all the possibilities."**

"**You consider all you want, but I know Alaric is innocent." She said walking back to the car.  
Emmett sighed. "You owe for this Sofia..."**

**SOFIA'S POV:  
The three of us walked into the grill meeting Rebekah's stare.  
"She devil 9 o'clock." I smirked at the look she gave Damon. "So what does a medical examiner, Meredith Forbes, and Alaric Saltzman have in common?" Stefan didn't look amused. Damon sighed. "You know quitting cold turkey never ended well with you, always leave a pile of bodies scattered everywhere." **

**Stefan took a drink of alcohol. "Their all memebers on the founding council. That's what they have in common."**

"**Why them? Alaric Saltzman and Brian Walters, If your going to slaughter the council members go A list, at least in 1912 they killed a Salvatore."**

"**And what Salvatore would that be?" Rebekah asked from behind us, than turned toward me. "I thought Nik had you locked up?"**

"**He did."**

**Rebekah sat next to me as Stefan told her which Salvatore was killed. "Your family had the logging miles back then?"**

"**You're full of a lot of questions." Damon stated speciously.**

**She smiled. "I'm just getting caught up on the town history, I grew up here after all."**

"**You don't have to pretend like you're actually interested in all that. If you want more sex, just ask."**

"**Not enough liquor in the world ."**

"**Oh come on it was to good for you to be this hostile." Apparently I wasn't the only one that felt awkward because Stefan stood up and moved over a bar stool.**

"**So did they ever catch the killer?" She scooted closer to Damon earning a curious glance from me.**

"**Nope. Put it all off as vampires."**

"**Maybe it was a vampire."**

"**She has a point." I said siding with Rebekah.**

"**The only vampires hanging around at that time was me and Stefan, It wasn't me..Stefan?" Damon smirked turning to face his little brother.**

"**Wasn't really my style back than." He replied taking another drink of alcohol. "Their was one other vampire, remember Sage?" Me and Rebekah made an disgusted sound.**

"**I take it you two have heard of her?"**

"**She was in love with my brother, kind of needy."**

"**Trashy little thing." I smirked as Rebekah laughed. **

"**You think it was Sage who was killing all the founders?" Damon asked ignoring our remarks.**

"**They questioned every man in town, never thought a women could have done it." Stefan answered having us all agreeing that Sage could have done it..But their was doubt easily seen in our expressions..If not Sage than who?**


	13. Chapter 13

Rebekah kept asking more questions.

"Sorry blondie that's enough chit chat we are having boy time." I coughed causing him to smirk. "And Sofia Which you were not invited ."

Stefan and Damon got up. I leaned closer to Rebekah. "Careful in what you're getting into."

She smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." Damon whistled for me to continue to walk with them. "Tell Niklaus I'll be back soon and not to go on a killing spree well I'm gone." I smirked walking away catching a glimpse of Katherine. "Sorry boys I have somethings come up." They didn't care as they took off. I sat at an empty table when Katherine appeared infront of me. "What are you still doing here I thought I didn't see you anymore."

"I see you're hanging around my left overs..Still." My anger boiled up. "You do know you're living with the same man that murdered our family! And you're no better!"

"Shut up!" I yelled earning tons of curious stares. I could hear what they were saying, they all thought I was crazy, I am not insane. I stood up exiting the Grill pulling my hair back holding tears in my eyes. Rebekah followed me out concerned. "Sofia, what's going on?"

"Nothing 'Bekah, just go inside." I said my voice rough.

"Do you need to feed?" She moved closer but I backed away.  
"Get me Emmett, please just get me Emmett.." She nodded getting my phone and dialing the number. "Hello? Emmett, it's Rebekah we have a problem..It's Sofia." Shortly after the call Emmett met us outside the Grill.

"What did you do?" He accused Rebekah going all protective.

"Me? I didn't do anything." She replied.

"Like I'm going to believe that! All your families ever done is bring her pain!" Emmett yelled getting into her face.

"I'd watch your tone before I rip your throat out." Rebekah hissed.

"I'd like to see you try barbie." He hissed back.

"Enough! Emmett I need you to reverse a spell."

He turned away from 'Bekah looking toward me. "What kind of spell?"

"Esther put some kind of spell on me causing me to see my sister everywhere..I've already killed people because of it.." I looked away ashamed.

Emmett shook his head. "I can't, messing with people's minds is dark magic to break it I'd have to access that type of magic."

"What are you waiting for? Do it." Rebekah pushed.

"You don't understand that magic isn't the same as I practice, why do you think it's called DARK magic? It's bad stuff."

"So what you're just going to let Sofia go all ripper?"

"Of course not!"

All their yelling was giving me a head ache and not helping my current predicament. "Seriously guys, can you not kill each other for 5 minutes!" They both looked down than at me again. "I know that this is a lot to ask but I need you Emmett, please."

He sighed. "I'll see what I can do."


	14. Chapter 14

**We quickly moved to a house Emmett had rented as he had me sit on the couch.  
**

"**What are you doing sister?" She sounded worried which was unusual for Katerina.**

"**Isn't it obvious? I'm getting rid of you." Emmett went to a room coming back with a big spell book. Rebekah watched curiously sitting next to me. **

"**I will never leave you. Every where you go you'll see me. And every time you fed I'll smile and watch. Trust me baby sister you will fed again." She watched Emmett. "Sooner than you think."**

"**You're wrong." **

"**I'm going to start reversing the spell but it might not work, it's my first time using this kind of magic." Part of him sounded pumped.**

"**Are you happy right now?" Rebekah asked.**

"**It's kind of exciting dealing with darker magic." I arched a brow causing him to look back at the book. "But horrible, horrible circumstance."**

**Me and Rebekah couldn't help but laugh at the young warlock. "Just do the spell. now would be appreciated."**

**He nodded. "I have to gather somethings, special herbs, some candles, do you have anything of Katherine's?"**

**I pulled a tiny charm, the shape of a rose, out handing it toward Emmett. "She use to wear that, said it reminded her of her little girl." **

"**No matter what don't stop the ritual." He said looking between me and Rebekah. "Blondie hold her down."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because I don't know if it will hurt, if it does you were always one to return the pain." I shrugged allowing Rebekah to hold me down as Emmett began speaking a foreign language. A sharp pain struck my head as I tried to break Rebekah's grip feeling my veins swell. I smelled blood and looked up seeing scarlet streaming from Emmett's nose. My scream was echoed out by Katerina's as she crumbled to the ground. The flames on the candles spiraled, all I heard was shrieking , mine and my sisters. Emmett continued to chant, Rebekah turned for a second letting her grip loosen allowing me to knock her over. Instantly I charged at Emmett pinning him to a wall looking at the blood that came down his nose and now his mouth. I ready to bit when Rebekah threw me off holding me down with most of her strength. Not for a second did Emmett quit the spell, not even as the Grimoire slipped from his hands that were shaking. With one last scream from my sister the candles blew out and the curtains flew back, as if hit by a strong gust of wind. Emmett fell to his knees breathing heavily. **

**Rebekah left my side rushing toward him. "Are you alright?" She sounded concerned, which was strange since she didn't really know Emmett.**

**He cooperated letting her help him up. "Fine, thanks." Once he was on his feet Emmett turned toward me. "I pray to god that worked." He laughed but quickly stopped as he coughed a little blood. I moved toward him but Rebekah got in front of him. "Blondie it's fine-"**

"**No she's right." **

"**You wont hurt me Sof." He smiled but all I could see was the blood on the corner of his lips.**

"**Obviously you weren't aware when she pinned you to a wall and I had to pull her off. You owe me warlock." Rebekah said half-hearted.**

"**Next time you need me to do a spell I'll do it." He replied to Rebekah, he didn't like owing people but he would return the favor. Emmett looked past 'Bekah to me. "Did it work?"**

"**I believe so. I don't see my sister anywhere." We sat in silence for a good 5 minutes not speaking my smile widened as the silence continued. "She's gone."**

**Emmett sighed with relief. "Are you sure?"**

"**Positive." **

"**We should tell Nik." Rebekah said smiling. **

"**He's going to be furious that I left." That reminds me, "What happened with Alaric?"**

**Emmett shrugged. "I left when you called, don't worry Elena wasn't alone she had Matt with her." The corner or Rebekah's lips twitched hearing his name. **

"**Also reminds me, why where you asking the Salvatore's so many questions?" I looked at Rebekah who shrugged.**

"**I can't tell you." She answered.**

**My face dropped. "You can't tell me? Are you serious?" **

"**I'm sorry, but it doesn't concern you."**

"**Come on 'Bekah, I am your friend." **

**She began to cave telling me and Emmett about the white oak tree that was still here, that was the only thing that could kill them, Kol, Finn, Rebekah..Elijah and Klaus. **

"**The Salvatore's know where the remaining white oak tree is?" I asked fist clenched. **

"**I don't know, that's why I was asking so many questions."**

"**I'll help you retrieve whatever you need, they wont expect anything from me." Rebekah nodded. "Elena stays safe though, that's the deal." She rolled her eyes but nodded. Even she knew though, that I'd do anything to protect Klaus and Elijah and if Elena or anyone else got in the way they'd be taken care of immediately.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rebekah had taken off with Emmett who surprisingly followed her. I would have to ask if she had compelled him to leave with her and have a little fun. In the mean time my phone went off. **

"**Hello?"**

"**It's Elena, you said I could call you when I had a boyfriend problem..Can you come over?" I flashed to her house instantly. **

"**Here."**

**She opened the door walking toward the living room. "I saw Stefan tonight, he fed off of a girl."**

**I could only imagine how it must have looked like for her to witness that. "Is the girl okay?"**

"**I think so, Damon was giving him her blood..Do you think I'm insane to be in love with a vampire?"**

"**You can't choose who you love Elena." I replied, with the same words Katherine had told me when I left Klaus and Elijah.**

"**After my parents died there was something about being with Stefan, that just felt safe."**

"**I know what you mean.."**

"**I knew he would never stop loving me like he would never die.."**

**I sighed resting my hand on her shoulder so her head rested on my shoulder. "Like your parents did." She nodded eyes watery. "And how do you feel about Damon?"**

"**Damon just sort of snuck up on me." We both laughed. "He got under my skin and I can't shake him."**

"**Now that I know all to well..Once you fall in love with someone there is no shaking them." **

"**It's weird talking with you, I just feel like I could tell you anything."**

"**You can, anytime I'll be here for you." She smiled when the door opened. A man, whom I assume is Alaric walked in soon being embraced by Elena. Something about the man sent shivers down my spine, not the pleasant ones. Don't get me wrong he is extremely attractive, but something screams danger about him. **

"**I'm going to go to Emmett's bye Elena."**

**Elena shocked me by hugging me. "Thanks Sofia, for not judging me." I smiled than left not going to Emmett's but Klaus'. He was sitting on the couch sitting straight up as soon as I entered the room.**

"**Where have you been?" **

"**Out."**

"**I'm not interested in vagary Sofia, you escaped without my knowledge, now I'd like to know how."**

"**What are you going to do? Compel it out of me?" **

"**Don't test me right now love not up for any games." His expression softened as he sat back on the couch. "I was just worried I thought-"**

"**You thought I'd left for good." I sat next to him holding my hand with his. "Look at me Niklaus." He did as I said. "I'm still here, I'm not going anywhere." Klaus nodded but it didn't seem like he believed me. "I've had a rough night and am going to rest. If Emmett comes try not to kill him."**

**Klaus followed me to the room. "Emmett? Is this another guy under your spell?"**

**I laid on the bed still facing him. "What spell would that be?" **

**He sat on the bed edging closer to me. "How no guy could resist you." For a second I believed he'd kiss me but he pulled away leaning on the arch of the door. "Try not to take off." I sighed laying back stilling feeling Klaus' hand on mine. This is going to be a long stay in Mystic Falls..**


	16. Chapter 16

Someone jumped ontop of me causing my eyes to open. I sighed seeing Rebekah looking at me. "What are you doing Bekah?"

"Remember how you said you'd help us find the white oak tree remains?" She said not getting off of me.

"Of course my memory is not that bad."

"Good, than get dressed and join me downstairs."

Emmett walked in looking at us his smile getting bigger. "What? No invitation?"

Rebekah got off rolling her eyes. "Hurry up Sofia, and you're not invited." She said to Emmett.

"Come on blondie, thought after last night you'd be more friendly." He winked. I arched a brow wondering what exactly they did last night.

"If you don't shut your mouth the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." She hissed walking out.

Emmett looked toward me. "She wasn't that mean yesterday." He said pointing to where Rebekah left, than shrugged.

"Last I remember you were about ready to kill each other, what happened?" I got up removing my shirt and going through the drawers looking for another one.

"You know how I get after a couple drinks, and Rebekah didn't mind..Flirting left to some kissing and I'm not one to resist a beautiful woman."

I rolled my eyes pulling a white tank top on, than a pair of jeans. I grabbed my leather jacket as Emmett followed me downstairs. "I doubt Rebekah would have reacted well if you rejected her."

The blond vampire tapped her foot arms crossed glaring at the both of us. "You told her!"

Emmett held his hands in surrender. "Secrets don't make friends sweetheart."

"Damon and Emmett in one week, nice Bekah." I teased.

"Please I remember you back in Chicago. You were just as bad as me." She replied getting a jacket.

"What were you like in Chicago?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, the roaring twenties. Shall we inform your young warlock what happened back than?" She smirked looking at me. "Because after all secrets don't make friends."

"Go on than, have at it." I said allowing Bekah to talk about the roaring twenties.

"In the twenties our girl here had a whore house-"

"Hey my girls weren't whores!"

She rolled her eyes continuing. "All the girls that worked for her were vampires, they would get sex and blood under one roof."

"If anybody messed with them I would get to rip the man apart." I interrupted.

"It was the perfect job for any girl vampire. I ran into Sofia at her club she was dancing with two men, I noticed her because of the blood that was on her dress. She would move to one guy to another taking a bit."

_1922.._

_A blond girl joined my snack as she bit into one of the mans neck. Once the song ended we headed toward the bar._

"_It seems like you need a drink." I smiled at the girl who talked about her family matters. I called the bartender over here. "Extend your wrist, and don't scream." I grabbed his arm handing it toward the blond girl. _

"_I like you already." She smirked biting into his wrist. I grabbed the other wrist joining her. "You compelled all these people?"_

_I smirked. "It's my own little club I can have whatever I want. Living life at the fullest, that's the only way." _

_She smiled appreciated my taste. "You've heard of the ripper?"_

"_Yes, I'm pretty certain he takes credit for most of my kills, I don't appreciate that." _

_She got a cup full of blood. "You're a ripper yourself."_

"_That I am, What about you? You're here with your brother?"_

_She sighed. "He's hanging around with some new guy, whom happens to be very attractive."_

"_I could distract your brother allowing you to talk with the boy..You could bring them here my girls love hot vampire sex." I bit into the mans wrist again. _

"_Perhaps another time, but for now let's have some fun." Her veins swelled, my quickly did the same as we drained most of the men in the club. "Feels good having someone to talk to besides my brother."_

"_Us girls have to stick together or else the boys will take over." The blond vampire laughed. "I'm Sofia Pierce by the way."  
"Rebekah Mikaelson." _

_Hearing that last name evaporated my smile and good mood. "What's your brothers name?"_

"_Klaus, why?"_

"_Niklaus is here? You're his sister?" She nodded. "You mustn't tell him of meeting me." _

"_Why? Sofia what's wrong?" She seemed concerned._

"_Promise me Rebekah you won't tell him." _

_Bekah sighed. "Fine. Just tell me why." I told her about my past with Elijah and Klaus. "Wow, so the brothers you were telling me about were my brothers."_

"_Yeah, now you see why I don't want you to tell him."_

"_I wont tell my brother.. Answer me one thing." I nodded wrapping my arms around a guy than bit his neck. "Which did you love more?"_

_I pulled away from the man wiping my mouth. "I can't answer that..." I smiled again trying to forget the brothers. "Now if you don't mind I have some cleaning up to do." I clapped as my girls came out cleaning up the bodies. _

_Rebekah nodded grabbing her purse. "I'll see you tomorrow than."_

_Me and Rebekah continued our friendship for a couple days until my club got attacked. Wooden bullets shot through the windows. I watched in horror as most of my girls were killed, the others scattered and wounded..Rebekah was nowhere to be found I was left utterly alone. I actually thought about finding Klaus but ran instead. I'm better off alone anyways always have been..It was stupid to think I could have a place to stay at. I'm a vampire I need to keep running to stay safe.._

END OF FLASHBACK...

Emmett was shocked as he listened. "You had a whore house!" He smiled.

"Figures that's all you heard!" I laughed along with Rebekah.

"Now will you stay here while me and Sofia go take care of business?" Rebekah asked.

"Fine..But I really don't want to be with the original asshole." He growled talking about Klaus.

"He's not that bad Em just try not to piss him off." I replied heading out the door.

"No promises..." He mumbled.

"So Rebekah where are we going?"

"The restoration of Wickery bridge, I have a few question to ask the mayor."

I smirked following Rebekah."Lets go cause some ruckus."


	17. New plan

We went to Wickery bridge where it seemed like most of the town was. Rebekah was speaking to the mayor when Damon, Meredith and Alaric arrived.

"Salvatore brother 3 o'clock." I said low enough for only Rebekah to hear me. "I'll handle it." She nodded as I walked toward Damon.

He smirked. "Funny how you're always present when somethings up."

"Just perfect timing..What's your excuse?"

"I'm with a friend." He pointed at Alaric, whom was now talking to the mayor.

"Me to." I looked back at Rebekah who was suspiciously watching us.

"At least mines not a psycho bitch." Damon smirked.

I mimicked his smile. "No, just a psycho killer."

"What are you and barbie up to?"

"Just paying our respects to this historical structure, a lot of accidents seem to occur here."Damon looked past me catching my attention. I glared at the familiar red head. We walked in her direction. "Hello, Sage nice to see you again."

Sage smiled. "We all know that's a lie."

I smirked. "Guess we're not playing nice."

She turned her attention toward Damon. "Damon Salvatore my favorite student."

"Sage my hottest teacher. What are you doing here?"

"Just passing through."

Damon smiled. "Nobody just passes through Mystic Falls, right Sofia?" I ignored his comment waiting for Sage to answer.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Rebekah appeared at my side glaring daggers at Sage.

"Careful Rebekah, she use to beat men up just for sport."

"You were always quite common."

"Rebekah, what a happy surprise." Sage faked a smile.

"What are you doing here Sage?"

"Well I heard Finn was finally free after your ragging asshole brother Klaus locked him in a casket."

My anger boiled when she mentioned Klaus in a threatening way. I stepped up only for Damon to grab my wrist, instead of fighting I listened. "You're a little late, suicidal brother skipped town."

"Did he mention where he was going?" She asked ignoring my tone.

"My brother left town without telling a soul where he was heading."

"Probably looking for me."

Me and Rebekah chuckled. "Or perhaps he has forgotten all about you."

"I doubt that, he's not Elijah, I heard he left you here with Klaus shame how it's always just the two of you in the end."

I clutched my fist. "You're lucky people are here or I'd beat your ass all over again. And the whole time Finn was here he didn't mention a single word about you. Chances are he's off somewhere with a new girl with out you crossing his mind once."

"You bit-" Me and Sage got ready to fight but both Damon and Rebekah got in the middle of us.

"Come on Sof, she's not worth it." Rebekah pushed me to the side leaving Sage and Damon.

"I'm going to rip that red heads throat apart." I hissed my voice not sounding like it belonged to me.

Rebekah forced me to look at her. "I hate her as much as you do, but now is not the time to start a fight." I sighed nodding. "Besides now that the Salvatore's have a new person on their team we need to find the remains faster than planned."

A smile crept on my face. "Maybe not."

Rebekah looked confused. "What makes you say that?"

"Think about it, Sage loves Finn, Damon wants to kill Klaus, you're all bound together, so they stake Klaus who else dies?"

"We all do."

"Which includes?"

Rebekah slowly began to smile. "Finn."

"I doubt Sage would like that very much, as much as she hates us she loves him more."

"All we have to do is get Sage on our side-"

"Than BAM we have all the information we need, No more running."

Rebekah squealed hugging me. "You're a genius!"

"I know." I laughed, "For now Damon and Sage have no idea about the white oak tree so they don't know what you're up to..Which means Damon will want to figure it out. He'll probably try and get you to hang around him try and get answers out of you. Go along with whatever he does and wait for Sage to come around."

"Why do I have to be Damon bait?" Bekah whined.

"Because he thinks he can get anything out of you with sex, don't you want the satisfaction of being one step ahead of him?"

Rebekah shrugged caving in. "Fine, but if they don't know about the white oak remains why lead them on?"

"They are the only ones with the logging mills back than therefore the only ones to eventually know the where abouts of the tree. Unless we get the location and burn all the remains we will have to keep running. I doubt you want to keep doing that."

"You're right, how do we know Damon will try and get to me, what if he goes for you?"

I laughed. "Trust me I know his type and going for me would not be his best interest."

"True Klaus would kill Damon if he touched you. When are we putting your plan in motion?"

I smirked seeing Damon and Sage walking.  
"Now. Go look lonely and bitchy and I bet Damon will approach you." She nodded. "Remember Sage will try and read your mind so let her, she'll find out about the white oak tree tell Damon he'll find the logging mills, she'll know what he's planning to do so she will come to us. And play hard to get can't make it seem to obvious."

"Your plan better work." Rebekah walked away.

I bit my nails watching my plan fall together perfectly. This has to work if not I lose Elijah and Klaus with one hit...I wont allow that... I can't handle losing them.


	18. I'd rather feel nothing

Damon and Sage left as Rebekah came up to me.

"You're plan might actually work." She smirked.

"Was there ever any doubt?" I slapped her arm playfully when she nodded. "What did he say?"  
"You know Damon he was being seductive like always, him and Sage want me to go to the Salvatore's house." I nodded. "I should probably head over there, what are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going to spend some time with a certain someone." I smiled at the look she gave me.  
"No."

"No?"

"I know who you're talking about and I say bad idea." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"He's your brother, thought you'd want me distracting him from going on killing sprees."  
"My brother is distracted enough and I'm just looking at for him."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means you're not exactly stable when it comes to guys...Didn't you sleep with Elijah not even a week ago?"

"What's your point Bekah?"

"I think it was pretty clear, I don't believe you and my brother hanging out is a wise choice."

"Than it's a good thing I don't really care what you think." I brushed past her walking to the Grill really needing a drink, and more than alcohol. A waiter came up to me with a flirtatious smile. "Can I get you anything?"

I smiled back exposing my dimples. "I actually need some help with my car, it wont start up."

"Let me check it out." He smiled.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get in trouble."

"My shift just ended."

My smile got bigger. "Lucky me." I followed him outside.

"Which ones your car?" I faced him toward me. "Follow me and don't scream." His pupils got wide as he nodded. I lead him toward Klaus' house as soon as the door shut I zoomed behind him sinking my fangs in his neck.

"Come on sweetheart that's enough." Emmett said watching me in horror.

I didn't listen just kept tearing at the mans throat.

"I said Enough!" He threw his hand out causing a sharp pain through my head making me crumble to my knees. My shriek echoed off the walls. Klaus zoomed in throwing Emmett across the room. I slowly got up my eyes darting toward Emmett who held his head in pain.

"Now love don't do anything you're going to regret." Klaus said but all I could see was red. Emmett was hurt and I knew who caused it. On instinct I charged at Niklaus pinning him to a wall snarling in his face. Shock crossed his face and he quickly regained focus pinning me on the floor. Klaus held my hands over my head looking deep in my eyes, face inches from mine. "Stop fighting." Instantly my body relaxed. I only focused on the way his body felt on mine the familiar craving gave me goosebumps. "I'm going to let go." I nodded as he slowly got off of me.

I went to Emmett's side trying to help him up but he pushed me off. He refused to meet my eyes as he walked to another room. "Em-" I called after but abruptly stopped hearing the door slam. I slumped down against the wall ignoring the body that sat next to me.

"Why do you care for the warlock so much?" Jealousy was easily detected in his voice.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." He smirked.

I rested my head on his shoulder causing his body to stiffen. " I don't like the person I was after my sister left, she was the one person I held on to, my rock..Once she disappeared I turned off my humanity and turned into a ripper,but I only killed families that had two sisters that fit a description."  
"You and your sister."

I nodded. "I made them watch as I slaughtered their families than had them fight each other to death, the lucky one that survived got the grand prize of being killed quick.." He stayed in silence waiting for me to continue. "Emmett had two sisters..He was just a boy.." Tears rolled down my cheeks. "His mother was a witch she used her power to hide him in the closet with some barrier. Emmett watched me murder his family, once his mom died the spell wore off and I found him..the terrified look on his face was like a slap in the face. He looked so small and fragile, I couldn't kill him."

"So you compelled him to forget?"

"Not the murders just me, than I left him alone but always watched making sure he stayed safe..I watched him learn his abilites from his grandma."

"Why didn't you just let the boy be?"

"I planned to until he found me at the bar and I witnessed just how inexperienced he actually was at fighting, so I made a deal he stop me from becoming a ripper I help him track his vampire. Emmett wanted to be strong so he could catch the vampire that killed his family..Me"

A gasp caused both our heads to look at the top of the stairs. Emmett looked toward me with such hatred I stood paralyzed.

"Em let me explain.." My voice was barley above a whisper.

"Explain what? How you killed my family! Or that the whole time we were just chasing some fictional vampire you knew all along!" My eyes shifted to his hands that tightened in a fist, I awaited for sharp pain to consume me but it didn't. "Did you ever tell me the truth?" I opened my mouth but no words came out. He laughed hollowly than stormed out the front door. Klaus had to hold me up from falling again.

Rebekah entered. "What the hell is up with the warlock?" She looked between me and Niklaus concerned. "Did I miss something?"

I shook Klaus' arm off wiping my tears away. "Did Sage tell you anything?"

"Yeah I was just going to handle the rest of the plan, care to join?" I nodded walking toward her but Klaus grabbed my elbow forcing me to look at him.

"I'm fine." I replied not meeting his eyes. Niklaus let go although he knew I was far from being fine. Me and Rebekah ran to the Wickerey Bridge meet Sage. We stripped the wood that laid around the bridge watching as flames enveloped the remains. A car came zooming at us as Damon Salvatore walked toward us not leaving Sage's stare.

"Your grand plans always seems to get ruined don't they?" Rebekah smirked enjoying the look on his face. "Sorry to disappoint you..Again." I followed Rebekah unable to feel the joy she did. But the blonde vampire didn't take no for an answer dragging me with her to celebrate back at her place. She made sure I got really drunk so I'd be my 'bubbly' self, her words not mine. After a few drinks I did find myself swaying to the music Rebekah loudly played.

Bekah clapped as four girls entered blood on there necks. "You need to be cheered up." I tore at one of the girls throat until her head slid clean off. I smirked at the sight continuing to dance. Bekah's right I'm tired of feeling bad all the time, I'd rather feel nothing..Niklaus joined us his eyes following the way I moved. I bit into the girls wrist and he quickly joined eyes turning to their unusual hybrid color. The girls lifeless body fell to the ground I could see her blood on his lips..I felt myself getting closer to him our faces inches apart. All I focused on was the blood. My lips forcefully crashed down on his. Niklaus picked me up my legs wrapped around his waist. In a swift second I was thrown on Klaus' bed causing a giggle to escape. He watched me like predator does his pray slowly getting on top of me. I rip his shirt off admiring his body, Klaus soon rips mine off throwing it on the ground continuing to kiss me. We continued to undress each other. I enjoyed the way his slightly chapped lips traced my body than returned to my lips. Instantly I rolled on top of him kiss down his stomach than up to his neck my fangs dug into his skin not in a harmful way, he moaned than rolled on me drinking some of my blood. His fangs bit into me causing pleasant shivers to pass all around me. Klaus pulled me into his arms pressing my back against the wall near the head of the bed. I wrapped my bare legs more tightly around him as he thrust in and out of me. My nails dug into his back the rougher he got, I moaned his name. We laid together on the bed both gasping for air neither needing it.

When I woke up Klaus was gone not to my surprise. I felt someone's presence in the room. "Elijah?"

He walked out of the shadows with an emotionless expression. Hello Sofia, seems like I missed a lot.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hello Sofia, seems like I missed a lot."

I pulled the blanket up covering my naked body, although It's not like he hasn't seen me bare before. "Wheres?- what are you? Why did you come back?"

"My brother said he need my assistance in order to break the link." Elijah's eyes never left mine.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Said he needed a witch-"

My eye's grew wide. "Asshole!" I shot up quickly getting dressed. "He slept with me so I wouldn't be able to stop him from getting to Emmett!"

"I'd doubt you minded much."

I looked at Elijah shaking my head. "You do not get to do that."

"Do what?" Still no emotion.

I walked up to him. "That!"

"What do you want me to say? You and my brother slept together while I was off finding a way to protect you."

"What?" I looked down sheepishly.

"I was looking for a way to break the spell my mother had cast on you."

"I thought you hated me...That was why you left."

"Do you really think that low of me to leave you when you needed me most?" He cupped my face for a couple seconds than dropped his hand. "But I guess I wasn't who you needed, my brother seems to be better at that than me."

"Elijah.." I called his name as he exited the room. I took a deep breath pulling my hair into a tight pony tail. I tried calling Emmett's phone but it went straight to voice mail. "Hey it's me again, I'm so sorry, I know that doesn't matter after what I did but I want you to know I didn't tell you to protect you." The voice mail ended. A loud thud made me run down the stairs.

Klaus smirked toward me. "Hello sweetheart, now would be a good time to make up with your warlock."

I rolled my eyes walking past Finn who laid on the ground and out the front door.

"I believe I may have upset her. Give me one second..And Finn I offer a peace offering for your blood." I heard Klaus on the other side and Sage's footsteps. Klaus walked outside looking at me. "What seems to be the problem love?"

"What's wrong? You USED me!" I shouted.  
"I wouldn't say used I happened to need something you had, it was a coincident that you kissed me." He smirked in a way I wish I could hate.

"Well don't plan on it happening again, I was drunk and obviously my standards were shot down." I squinted.

He walked closer me. "So this does nothing?" His hand brushed against arm causing me to shiver against my will. "Or perhaps this." Klaus pulled me close to him crashing his lips down on mine. I felt my arms wrap around his neck and his hands lowering down my back and continuing to lower. My eyes shot open as I pulled away grabbing his hand off of my ass. "Face it love you can't resist me."

"Watch me." I smirked walking away from him but he zoomed in front of me. "No worries I'll get Emmett to undo the spell, but after that you have to promise me you wont harm him."

"You have my word."

I nodded running to Emmett's house. I entered not needing to be invited. The smell of booze was through the entire house. "Em?" I saw a passed out body on the floor rushing to it to make sure he was alive.

"Don't touch me." He pulled away grabbing another beer bottle.

"Let me help you.."

"All you've ever done is cause me pain.."

"Emmett." I began.

"I hate you. I wish nothing but to see you dead." His eyes shut. I picked him up dragging him to the Mikaelson's mansion. "Here he is."  
"That's your warlock?" Elijah asked looking at the drunk guy in my arms.

"He's not always like that." Rebekah replied helping me carry Emmett.

"How do we know he can do it?" I asked. "I mean Bonnie's magic helped your mother link you guys, what if hers is the only one to break it."

"That's why I don't like leaving it to chance, I have Bonnie's whereabouts so that if it doesn't work I can easily get her." Klaus said slapping Emmett in the face. "Time to wake up mate."

I reacted shoving Klaus. "What the hell's your problem!"

He laughed. "I'm just trying to wake him up, you got a better idea?"

"You could be gentler."

"You didn't mind my roughness last night." Klaus winked.

I glared daggers at him. "How are we going to test if it works?"

"Easy I'm going to stab Elijah with the dagger see if it effects Finn."

"You're what!" I yelled than turned to Elijah. "And you're okay with that."

"We have to end this."

"You guys do whatever the hell you want, just make sure Emmett gets back to me safe." I waited for the results in the living room. Klaus threw a piece of furniture across the room. "I take it your plan failed?"

"Get me the witch." He directed toward me.

"Only if you ask nicely." I now it's not wise to provoke Niklaus when he's angry but it's just to good to resist.

"Please get me the witch." He growled.

I smiled. "Was that so hard?" A smile crept on his face. "I'm going to need someone to accompany me in case she tries anything."

"I'll go." Emmett said shocking me. I followed him out heading toward Bonnie's.


	20. Love Sucks

We drove to Bonnie's in silence. "I'm-" We both started to say at the same time.

"You go first." I said.

"I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean it."  
"It's okay if you did I understand.."

His hand gently touched mine. "I can't blame you for the person you were because I didn't know her, but the Sofia I know doesn't do that anymore at least I believed so..I know you're a vampire and you need blood, I also know you're getting closer to becoming the ripper so I will try and help you again, but you have to promise me that once your boyfriends are safe me and you go back to North Carolina."

I held on tightly to his hand. "I promise."

Emmett's smile lightened my mood. "Good, now lets go get this witch so the spell can be undone." I heard one heartbeat on the other side of the door. "She home?" I nodded and grabbed a rock than threw it opening the door.

"You're gonna want to come out love." I shouted.

"I'm not helping Klaus!" The young girl yelled back. "I only wish to see him dead for what he did to my mother."

"I'm sorry for that, but one thing I know about Niklaus is he'll just keep hurting your loved ones until you do what he wants."

"Is that what he did to you?"

I laughed. "Not me, my sister however is a different story. Emmett do me a favor and get Bonnie."

"You can't-" She stopped as Em walked through the front door.

"Why does everyone think I'm a vampire, is my skin that pale?" He joked sounding like his normal self. "You can come willingly or I can make you come."

"Fine. Just let me call Elena." She got her phone out but Em snatched it.

"No can do hon original asshole doesn't want anyone to know about you undoing the spell." Bonnie nodded getting in the car.

I opened the door for the two witches. Smirking at the scream I heard.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked.

"Seems like Rebekah's having a little fun. Klaus is in the living room down there." I left them going to where the scream appeared from. I saw Rebekah with a knife bleeding Damon. "Having fun Bekah?"

"Matter of fact I am." She slit across his chest.

"You know if you're trying to bleed him of vervain it'd be easier to hang him upside down."

"I'm perfectly capable of inflicting pain, thank you very much. And I don't appreciate you and Nik assuming I don't know what I'm doing."

"Well excuse me, not like I have any expertise in torture." I smirked at the annoyed look the blonde gave me.

"I just had this conversation with my brother, you remember right?" She said toward Damon.

"I don't know losing blood makes my memory a little fuzzy." He grunted once she slashed him again.

"I'll just leave you to it than, bye Damon."

"Bitch.." He mumbled.

I jumped a little when Elijah zoomed in front of me. "God, Elijah you scared me."

"Can I speak with you in private?" I followed him outside.

"What's up?" I asked feeling a bit awkward.

"It's my fault for driving you into his arms.." I swallowed a lump in my throat at the pain in his voice.

"Elijah.."

"If you love my brother I understand and I wont get in the way."

I rested my hand on his cheek. "I love you Elijah and I probably always will."

"But."  
"But I can't lie to you and say I feel nothing toward Niklaus."

"I understand." He began to walk away.

"You should know when everything is handled and taken care of I am leaving Mystic Falls."

"What for?"  
I sighed. "This isn't my home anymore and it certainly isn't Emmett's and right now he needs to be home."

"So let him leave." He grabbed my hand. "You could stay with me, and I'll never let anything hurt you."

My eyes began to sting. "I can't."

He dropped my hand. "You can, you just don't want to." Again he turned from me but I pulled him close to me embracing him.

"Do you really wish to know why I can't stay with you?" Elijah nodded. "I can't because someone will always be getting hurt no matter what...We both know what its like to lose family I don't want to be the reason you and Niklaus hate each other. I have to do what is best for you whether or not you see that." I gently kissed his cheek breaking the embrace and walking back inside, tears threatening to leave my eyes.

"Hello love." He smirked but changed his expression seeing the tears in my eyes. "What happened?"

I wiped the tear away. "Nothing." I walked past him only to have him grab my elbow.

"Did someone harm you?"

I yanked my arm back. "I'm fine."

He laughed hollowly noticing how I started to put my walls up. "You keep saying that but you can't fool me, I invented emotional walls darling."

A smirk appeared on my lips against my will. "I'm fine cross my heart." I crossed my heart for dramatic affect. "So Niklaus has the witch done her job?"

Klaus sighed knowing I wouldn't tell him what was wrong. "She is being difficult. But no worries I'm good at breaking people." I followed Klaus into the living room where Bonnie was at.

"Hello Bonnie, good to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same, you people bother me-"

I cut her off. "Hold on, what do you mean you people? Certainly you don't mean vampires in general because correct me if I'm wrong but Isn't your mother part of that category?"

She gave me a pissed of look which only made me smirk. "You use people to get what you want it's not right."

"Would you prefer to continue this conversation outside?" I could use someone to beat.

"Enough. Now I understand this must be an emotional time with your mother leaving... again, it's very sad. I can help you find her. I have people that can bring her back to you." First good Klaus than, "Or if you choose I could just bring parts of her back." Bad Klaus.

"Did I not tell you Klaus is only going to hurt the people you love until you do the spell." I stated toward Bonnie.

"I'm little hurt love, although it's true." Niklaus smirked grabbing something. "Now I know the spell's in the Grimoire I also know it requires the blood of my siblings." He had bottles of blood. "Here we are, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Finn." He extended his wrist toward me. "Care to do the honor?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't see what the honor is." He gave me his best puppy dog look. "I'm not biting you again."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself." As he bit himself I couldn't help but remember the way he sunk his teeth into me, the pleasant shivers his blood gave me, which led to me rethinking the way his hands knew exactly how to satisfy my body..My thoughts quickly changed to Elijah and how he knew the perfect balance between roughness and gentleness when satisfying me. I quickly shook away those thought reminding myself the spell was almost done, I'd be gone soon. Bonnie chanted mixing the blood.

I watched curiously as the blood began to separate the same moment the fire from the candles spiraled.

"It's done." Bonnie looked terrified as Klaus led her out.

"Leaving so soon?" Rebekah asked wiping her hands of Damons blood.

"Be nice sister dear." Klaus smiled.

"Thank you Bonnie, see you in physics class." She smirked and walked to my side revealing Damons bloody body. Bonnie gasped in horror.

"Come on Bekah don't you know how to clean up after yourself?" I teased. "You'll have to excuse the mess seems like Damon hurt her feelings."

Damon quietly said Bonnie's name and Klaus motioned for her to help him. "Save the man that turned your mother into a vampire."

I could see the torn look on her face. "Just get me out of here."

"As you wish." Klaus led Bonnie out than soon returned. I heard her sobs making me feel a tad guilty.

"Emmett lets go." I called Em appearing at my side.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked.

"Home." I walked out almost running into Stefan.

"Sofia? Not surprised to see you here."

"Stefan what do you want?" Klaus said.

"8 stakes made out of the white oak tree you forgot to burn."

"You're lying we burned all of it." Rebekah countered.

"No you didn't.. Finn's dead."

"You killed my brother?" I felt Rebekahs pain as she spoke.

"You give me my brother in exchange for the last 8 weapons that can kill you."

"How do I know there aren't any more left?" Klaus spoke.

"Because there aren't."

"Lets be certain shall we?" Niklaus walked past Stefan toward Damon. "Leave."

"No." Damon was barley able to get out.  
"Go on leave."

"Nik he's my play thing not yours." Bekah whined.

He smirked grabbing Damons throat making direct eye contact. "I said go home. Now."

Damon painfully tried to pull his hands out of the bear claw traps Rebekah had placed on him. I noticed how Stefan turned away hearing the cries of his older brother.

Niklaus laughed a little. "Alright stop, stop before you hurt yourself. Now that I know you can be compelled." He directed Damon toward him. "Minus the stake that's in my brother how many more are out there that can kill me."  
"Eleven." Damon replied quietly.

"Eleven!" Klaus exclaimed. "So not eight than."

"You really shouldn't have lied." I smirked.

"I'll get you the rest."

"That'd be nice, as a punishment for lying how does compelling your brother to tear out his own tongue sound?" Klaus threatened.

"What's wrong with you?" Stefan said looking down.

"What's wrong with me?" Klaus placed his hand on his heart like he'd been hurt. "What's wrong with you! Do you really have no appreciation toward me? I've given your life purpose, as your friend." His hallow laugh sent chills down my spine. "You really should be thanking me."

Stefan moved to attack grabbing a stake from inside his jacket, but I pushed him back grabbing the Salvatore by his throat, pinning him against the wall. I never kept my eyes at the stake he edged closer to me.

"Stand down." Klaus said. "Stand down, or I kill you and your brother!" He roared. Stefan dropped the stake. "Love let him go."

I hissed but dropped him handing Niklaus the stake.

"There now you only have to get the other two."

Rebekah sighed loudly. "This is ridiculous." She moved toward Damon letting him go. "I brought him here, I choose when to release him. My rules now." Bekah turned toward Stefan. "Bring us the other stakes and you both get to live." She knelt down to pick up the bag of stakes. "Take your brother as good faith."

Klaus held his hands out. "Brings us the stakes, or I'll wadge a war against everyone you've ever loved." I couldn't help but notice Stefan look toward me watching the way Niklaus held my hand so I'd leave the room.

"I'm sorry about your brother."

"He was an embarrassment good riddance."

I pulled my hand away from him, shocked at the harsh way he spoke. "He was still your brother, mind your tongue."

"Fine, lets all say a prayer for Finn who slept in a box longer than he was a man. He was a love sick fool, he's better off in death."

"Just because he was in love does not make him a fool."  
"Course it does. Love is a vampires greatest weakness, that's what makes me stronger. I love nothing."

My heart broke at those last words. "Wow."

Realization of what he said struck him. "Sof-" He reached for me but I pulled away.

"No, you made it perfectly clear how you feel about me." I began to walk out but turned back around. "Did you know the whole time we were together I actually felt inferior to you." He did nothing but watch. "But I was wrong, the truth is I loved you and that doesn't make me weak, It makes me stronger. Because you're to afraid to let anyone in afraid of getting rejected like the way your father did." Once I finished my rant I took off with Emmett driving toward his rented house in silence, I can't wait to get out of here.


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up seeing Emmett watching TV. "Why aren't you packed?"

"I said we'd leave when your boyfriends are safe, if I heard right there are two more weapons that can kill them."

"You sure you're not just worried about Rebekah?" I arched a brow and smiled as he squirmed. "You like her!"

"Blondie is...different. I do not like her just think it'd be a shame if a pretty face like hers turned gray." Emmett's voice got higher which meant he was lying.

I jumped on the couch next to him with a dumb smile. "Whatever you say."

"I am never going to hear the end of this am I?"

"Rebekah and Emmett sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

"Very mature, sometimes I forget you're like 500 years old."

"Lucky me I still got the body of an 18 year old."

"And the mind of a five year old."

I slapped his arm playfully. "You're one to talk!"

He laughed loudly. "Any word from your boyfriends?"

I groaned laying back putting my feet on his lap. "Stop saying boyfriends. I am so through with the whole love thing."

"If you say so." He didn't believe any words I said.

"Why do I need them when I got you, my big brother."

"You're older." He reminded me.

"You're bigger." I smiled.

Emmett flexed. "All muscle baby."

I snorted. "You're such a dork." He was going to say something when my phone went off.

I sighed knowing that number. "Speak of the she-devil." I answered it. "Hello Rebekah what's up?"

"Heard you and my brother got into it, care to give details?"

"I'll save you all the boring stuff, your brother is an ass." I smirked while Emmett nodded in agreement.

"I am fully aware of that, but I was referring to your conversation with Elijah."

"Oh other brother, while that ones more touchy and I'd rather not speak of."

"Whatever, are you coming to the school."

"Wasn't planning on it why?"

"Remember you signed up to help me with the decade dance."

"Crap I forgot I'll be right there." She hung up and I gave Emmett an apologetic stare. "Do you mind coming with me to set up on the dance?" He shook his head grabbing the car keys.

We arrived seeing Rebekah talking to Caroline about the theme.

"Bekah what's up?" I stood at her side.

"Barbie would rather dress in tacky colors with bad hair rather than be a classic flapper from the jazz age. Honestly I don't know what my brother sees in you." I clutched my hands into a fist, I knew Klaus had a thing for barbie.

"Maybe he sees a challenge, unlike some people I don't sleep with every guy I lay my eyes on."

"I'd watch your tongue blondie." I growled feeling my temper rise. "Before I rip it out."

"Here's a crazy thought, why don't you just do both decades?" Emmett interfered.

"No!" Both blondes yelled. Caroline stormed out with Matt following after her.

"Now Bekah what did you really want from me?" I asked knowing she was up to something.

"Kol requires some assistance with Jeremy, I was hoping you'd help your old friend out."

"You want me to go with Kol, by myself?" I honestly didn't mind being alone with Kol he's fun, but the fact that I'm slightly attracted to him and heart broken is not a good mix.

"Just try to control yourself." Rebekah smirked as if reading my thoughts.

"Fine, Emmett stay with Rebekah, I'll be back soon." He didn't argue happy to spend an entire day with original bombshell while I headed toward Denver.

Kol was at the batting cages watching Jeremy.  
"You know it's a little creepy you just watching the poor boy."

Kol smirked not turning to face me. "If it isn't my favorite little vampire, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

I leaned on the wall next to him. "Can't visit my favorite original?"

He laughed putting one hand on the wall looking directly in my eyes. " We both know that's a lie. Now tell me why you're here."

I felt his compulsion. "Bekah sent me to help you keep an eye on the young Gilbert."

"She doesn't trust me to handle it?"

"She doesn't trust your temper, correct me if I'm wrong don't you tend to start fights?" He smiled. "Now are you going to allow me to help or do I have to watch him with out your blessing?"

"I could use the company. Boring out by myself, and I saw the bodies you left you seem like fun." I laughed than heard a familiar voice.

"Salvatore 9'0 clock, looks like he's coming this way what do we-" I was cut off short as Kol crashed his lips on mine pressing my back against the wall as he grabbed my waist tightly. I was stunned but found myself kissing him back. Once Damon and Elena passed us Kol slowly pulled away with an accomplished smile on his face.

"Do that again and I'll snap your neck."

"You didn't want them to see us did you?"

"You didn't have to kiss me!"

"You didn't have to kiss me back." He countered with that annoying smirk of his.

I rolled my eyes pushing his body off o mine heading toward the direction they had taken off in. I hid against another wall brushing my hair back behind my ear. "They're talking about Jeremy seeing Rose to try and find out who created their bloodline."

"Better go introduce myself" Kols hot breath brushed against my skin sending unwanted shivers.

"Don't start anything."

"Relax darling, I can handle myself." He walked toward them but grabbed a wooden bat first. I was surprised to hear Jeremy refer to Kol as his friend. Elena and Damon looked shocked seeing Kol.

Kol hit Damon with the bat hard enough to shatter it.

"Dude what are you doing!" Jeremy yelled.

Kol grabbed a metal bat. "No hard feelings mate, but we're not buds." He struck the bat at Damon only for him to grab it than stick the pieces of the wooden bat through Kol causing his body to go stiff. I had to hold in my gasp to not give up my location. As soon as they left I made my way toward Kol pulling the piece of the bat out. A girl gasped so I zoomed toward her. "Don't scream and follow me." I took her to Kol letting him fed.

"Thought you could handle yourself?" I smirked.

"Shut it, why didn't you try and stop them?"

"You were dead, and I really didn't feel like dying today."

"Lets go get them shall we?"

I grabbed his arm. "Or instead of acting on your pride we can actually think things through."

"What do you have in mind?"

My smile widened knowing he'd listen. "We find the vampire that turned Rose kill her so the Salvatore's don't know who created their bloodline."

"I can see what my brothers see in you, not only are you a magnificent kisser but you're smart."

I playfully shoved him."Please you haven't even had a real kiss from me."

"Yet."

"Not going to happen."

"Whatever you say darling." The faster we kill whoever turned Rose I can return to Emmett and be away from Kol whom I have a feeling will keep trying to seduce me, no way in hell that's going to happen.

Me and Kol went to the little apartment he got in Denver. I snooped around as he called Niklaus.

"Yeah our girls here, care to have a word with her?" Kol handed me the phone.

"What do you want Nik?" I made my voice sound as harsh as I could.

"What are you doing with my little brother?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Sofia, you'd be wise to answer me you did leave your warlock here with me."

"You don't want to be the person that hurts him Klaus, trust me. If you do you'll have me to deal with."

Kol failed to hold his laugh. "You're a feisty little thing."

"Thank you." I said toward him than returned my attention to Niklaus putting him on speaker "Who turned Rose?"

"You remember Mary?"

"Scary Mary?" Kol asked.

"That's the one. I turned her, she turned Rose and so on."

"Great, come on Sof lets go kill the original groupie."

"Handle it than return to Mystic Falls Sofia."

I groaned. "Was planning on it." Before Klaus could speak again I hung up. "Maybe Damon will show up and you could beat him up."  
"Better bring this than." Kol smirked grabbing the metal bat he was going to hit Damon with before getting stabbed. "Come on darling this time you're not hiding." I nodded following him to where ever scary Mary was.

Mary was all to excited to see Kol but her smile faded seeing me next to him.

"Sorry Dear Mary, not here for pleasure we have business to take care of." Fear was easily seen in the poor woman as she tried to run. "Why must they always run.. You enjoy the hunt right?" I nodded chasing after the girl. She may be older than me but I was stronger. Kol watched amused as I pinned her against the wall.

"Might need this." He threw me a wooden bat which I used to kill Scary Mary.

"You actually had a thing with her?"

"She's creepy not ugly." A car pulled up. "We have company." Kol sat in a chair waiting for Damon and Elena to walk up.  
We lurked in the shadows as they entered. "There's Mary.."

"Seems like you have a problem." Kol smirked turning on the light and getting up. "Shame about what happened to Mary, she use to be a blast..Wonder what happened to her? Sofia do you know?"

I walked out standing next to Kol as Elena gasped in surprise. "Sorry, I have a bit of a temper. She really shouldn't have tested me."

"True shame nice little groupie."

"And were you her favorite?"

"You mean did I turn her? I believe I did , but wait maybe it might have been Rebekah, there was a Klaus period, lets not forget the Elijah affair." I felt no guilt in killing her now knowing she's been with Elijah and Klaus, yes I get jealous easily happened when I was a human and got enhanced once I turned. "I know you're trying to find out who you descend from and now you never will." An evil smirk appeared on him lips. "So...Where did we leave off?" Kol swung at Damon's leg easily breaking continued to beat him with the bat.

"Elena get out of here.." Damon grunted out.

She tried to escape but Kol zoomed infront of her blocking the exit. "My brother says you're off limits, please don't test me." Kol pushed her back pissing off Damon.

"Don't touch her!" He charged and Kol but the original was stronger as he threw him hard against the wall.

Kol let out a chuckle. "Oh dear seems like I hit a nerve.. Relax darling I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you killed my brother then you humiliated me." Kol showed no mercy continually hitting him with the bat. "There know we're even." Kol dropped the bat smirking. "Come on love our work here is done."

I followed him out not daring to meet Elena's look of betrayal. "Shall we celebrate?"

I rolled my eyes. "I told you Kol you're not getting me to kiss you."

"Again... No worries I was just offering to get you a drink."

"Are we talking alcohol or blood."

"Which ever you prefer."

"Both." He smirked opening the door for me. "Kol Mikaelson a gentlemen who knew?"

After my drinks with Kol I left heading back to Mystic Falls. When I returned I did not find Emmett at his house.

"Hello Sofia." Rebekah came out of the shadows.

"Bekah where's Emmett?"

"You're warlock's around somewhere." Something wasn't right she wasn't right.

"I helped Kol like you asked." I walked past her slowly moving toward the kitchen.

"He must have been very grateful."

"I don't like your tone." Quickly I grabbed a knife but a sharp pain hit my head and forced me to kneel.

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for."

"Esther. What do you want? What did you do with Emmett?"

"He's safe for now. I require your assistance and this time you will obey me or the young man dies."

"I'm beginning to understand why Niklaus doesn't love anything."

She laughed. "My dear child, my son may put up a good act but he is not incapable of love." Esther touched my cheek. "For even he can not avoid cupids arrow."

I had to force myself not to slap her hand away. "What do you want from me?"

"I need you to accompany Klaus to the school dance."

"You really should make up your mind, I mean first you have me take Elijah and now Niklaus?" I smirked grabbing my side in pain as she held her hand out.

"I'd lose the attitude If I were you, If Elijah were here I'd have you distract him and that blonde girl distract Niklaus." She arched a brow toward me. "Is Elijah here?"

"You're the all mighty witch, find out yourself." I really need to stop talking back another sharp pain struck me.

"I see physical pain does nothing to you. Shall we try another approach?" I watched her curiously as she pulled Emmett's unconscious body in the middle of the room.

He began to stir. "Sofia?"

I knelt to him. "Hey it's okay, everything's going to be fine." Emmett cried out in pain. I turned to Esther. "Stop it!" He continued to cry out. "Stop it! Please!"

"Answer me, is Elijah here?" I nodded. "Than you shall take him. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Too insure you don't cross me, I'll be keeping Emmett." Esther left with Emmett.

I began to throw furniture around breaking as much as I could before slowly breaking down.


	22. Chapter 22

That night I called Elijah asking him to meet me at Emmetts house, he didn't hesitate to appear.

"Sofia what has happened?"

"You know how you asked me to stay with you?" He nodded. "Does the offer still stand?"

"Of course, what about your warlock?"

I shrugged. "He left, said he couldn't handle me being a vampire." My voice broke Elijah mistook it as I was upset of my friend leaving but the truth is I was upset about lying to him.

"Shh love it's alright. He doesn't know what he's missing." I smiled my heart breaking with every word. "Get your stuff and you can stay with me." I nodded heading up stairs packing my clothes. There was a picture of me and Emmett on my drawer causing me to sob. Elijah flashed up stepping behind me kissing the back of my head. "Come on love, lets go." Elijah took my bag never letting go of my hand. Once we arrived at the house he led me toward the guest room.

"You can stay here as long as you like." He began to walk away but reached out taking his hand.

"Can you stay with me? I don't wish to be alone right now." He nodded climbing into the bed with me. I laid facing away from him feeling tingly as he held me. We laid in silence neither wanting to ruin the moment. "Elijah?"

"Hmm?" He sounded sleepy, _god why did he have to sound so sexy._

I moved so I was facing him, shocked at how close we actually were."I..I was wondering if you'd accompany me to the school dance tomorrow."

"School dance? Aren't we a little old for that?"

I snorted. "You're the first person to ever say I was old. Thanks."

His laugh was infectious. "I didn't mean it like that. If you wish to go I would love to escort you." I mouthed thank you before closing my eyes drifting off to sleep.

I had hoped it was just a dream, It ended like my last one with me and Elijah, of course those dreams usually involved Niklaus, Kol and sometimes the Salvatore brothers and they were _very_ good dreams. But as my eyes opened seeing Elijah still sleeping I sighed. I quietly got out of bed putting my hair in a pony tail heading downstairs.

"Breakfast?" Klaus sat at the kitchen table with a pretty brunette sitting on his lap, her neck had bite marks.

My veins swelled as I focused on the blood. "I'm good."

"Really? You look hungry to me." He walked up to me dragging the girl with him. "Take a bite, you know you want too."

"I'm fine." At least with Kol he had the decency to get me blood bags.

"Yes I forgot you had Elijah last night, so of course you'd wouldn't need anything more." He actually sounded hurt, which made me remember what Esther had said how Klaus is capable of love.

"Niklaus.."

"All is well though, after all not like we truly cared for each other we used each other for pleasure." Klaus came closer caressing my cheek. "And it was a pleasure having you in my bed. But you've proven to be easy to sleep with, and honestly I don't want someone whose been touched by my brother, correction my brothers." I starred at him in disbelief. "To think Kol called Rebekah a strumpet."

I slapped Niklaus hard across the face. I grabbed my hand in pain, hurt me a hell of a lot more it did him. "God Damn it!"

"Don't hurt yourself love." Klaus smirked as if nothing happened.

"I meant to hurt you. Asshole." I left hearing his laugh die out.

"What happened now?" Rebekah, or should I say Esther asked.

"I don't have time for this, I'm suppose to help set up the dance. Tell Elijah I'll meet him there."

"Remember our conversation earlier."

"Yes, you remember our deal."

"What deal?" Elijah walked down the stairs having over heard us.

"I promised Rebekah I'd set up the dance if she promised to let me do a few changes."

"And I agreed." Bekah/Esther smiled.

"You don't mind if I leave right?" I asked Elijah who shook his head. "I'll see you at the dance." I kissed him on the cheek than walked out. _I hope one day you can forgive me.._

The dance looked real good almost like being back to the roaring twenties. Elijah still hasn't shown up I was beginning to think he stood me up. My mouth hung open seen Elijah looking completely gorgeous.

I grew happy the way he looked me up and down. "You look dapper."

"And you look ravishing." He locked arms with me leading toward the dance floor. "You're a lot better at this than me."

I laughed. "The twenties was my decade, but I think you got it." Elijah picked me up than put me down never missing a beat. A slow song was up next, he held me close as if I would disappear. He gently kissed my cheek and I pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No you haven't done anything. You're perfect..I did something real bad."

"What is it?" I didn't answer, he grabbed my shoulders tightly. "Sofia what did you do."

"I'm so sorry."

Klaus made his way toward us . "Sorry to interrupt it seems like our mother's back, and we can't get out. Esther put a boundary spell."

Elijah pulled me toward a classroom with Klaus following behind us. "Seems like we have a lot to discuss, care to explain what you did to all of us." I noticed Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Bonnie and some other guy.

"I don't know what Esther is planning."

Klaus grabbed my throat lifting me off my feet. "Somehow I don't believe that. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way your choice darling. You will tell me what my mother is planning."

I coughed to catch my breath. "I. Don't. Know. Esther came to me in Rebekahs body and threatened me to help her. I didn't exactly have time to chit chat."

"What did you help her with?" Elijah asked lowly.

Guilt shined in my eyes. "I helped her get you here. That's what she had me do."

"Well you played the perfect little distraction didn't you." He hissed looking at me with such anger I froze.

"She has Emmett...I owe him more than my life."

"So you decided to take ours with you." Elijah was truly hurt and it was killing me. Klaus said nothing, he understands why I owe Emmett.

"I'm sorry."

"That doesn't change anything." Elijah stormed out.

"Elijah!" I cried out for him but he did not return.

Klaus figured out where Esther was located and sent Matt and Jeremy to kill her, since they were the only ones able to leave. I didn't move just stayed still watching the spot where Elijah rushed out. He hasn't returned I have no idea where he could be at.

"I'm so sorry.." I repeated feeling like I was suffocating in my own guilt.

KLAUS' POV:

I knew where my mother was and once the boundary spell is broken I'll rip her apart, she if she'll survive that. I paced hearing sweet sobs of a broken girl. Sofia was sitting on the floor crying a river. I sighed going to her side.

"Stand up."

"Go bother someone else with your hallow charms Niklaus." She hissed.

"Why when I can bother my favorite little-"

"Strumpet? That is what you called me earlier remember." Venom was in her words.

"I was going to say girl." Sofia refused to look at me. "I apologize for my word choice this morning I was having one of my moods."

"Your mom is such a bitch." She sniffled.

I laughed glad she sounded like herself for a little. " Try having lived with her."

She laughed but abruptly stopped, glaring. "I'm still mad at you."

I smirked. "We'll see how long that last." I turned ready to check if the boundary spell was taken care of.

"Have you seen Elijah?" Figures she's worried about him.

"He's outside waiting for the spell to be broken." I heard her nod as I walked out.

SOFIAS POV:  
Klaus left making me feel a tiny bit better, but I'm still pissed at him calling me a whore. The spell broke and we were able to leave the school..I had no idea where to go Elijah was still pissed at me for betraying him again. Esther's dead Alaric killed her, but not before she turned him into the ultimate vampire hunter, hopefully he wont go through the transition. Now that Esther's dead I have no idea where Emmett is...


	23. Chapter 23

I spent the whole night searching for him with out success Esther hid him well I couldn't even catch his scent anywhere. If anything has happened to Emmett it's my fault this is all my fault.

"Hello sister, miss me?" Katherine appeared in front of me.

"Not up for any crazy illusion tonight." I growled.

"Illusion? What have you been drinking?" She grabbed my arm facing me. Once her arm touched mine I couldn't deny how real it felt.

"You're really here?"

"Uh yeah. Seriously what's-" I cut her off embracing her tightly she was stunned but slowly hugged me.

"I screwed up this time sis." I cried on Katherine's shoulder as she tried to sooth me.

"What happened? And why did you return to Mystic Falls?"

"Stupid boys." That's all I had to say and she understood. I began to tell her everything since my return and about Emmett.

"I can believe you still slept with that ugh! I don't even know what to call him! Evil Hybrid!"

"Don't really need a lecture right now..Besides you can't judge you weren't around."

"I know, I apologize for leaving you but-"

"But nothing! You left me alone! You turned me into a vampire than let me roam alone for decades!"

"You didn't seem lonely when you were having sex with Niklaus or Elijah! You abandoned me first!"

"I came back to you though! But you were more worried about your Salvatore's than your own sister." How dare she judge me she has no right!

"I know."

"I just needed my big sister."

"I know." We stayed in silence. "I've been researching on something that may assist you in your warlocks safety."

"What is it?"

"Time travel."

"You can not be serious! That doesn't exist."

"Neither do vampires, werewolves or hybrids." She had me on that one. "If we can find a witch powerful enough to do the spell we can go back in time, rewrite our history."

"I could make it to were I've never met Emmett he'd be safe from all of this.."  
"That, and we can go farther to you never meeting the Mikaelson's"

"No heart ache, and we can be sisters together."

Katerina nodded. "Forever."

"I know the witch that can do the spell.."

"So do I, shall we go get the Bennett witch." The witch wasn't there once we arrived at the house. "Where oh where could the little witch be?"

I snorted. "So we're rhyming now? That's fantastic."

"I don't see how that rhymed, it's a good thing you're going back to school." She teased.

"Whatever, The witch is probably at the Salvatore's and I'm not exactly on their good side."

"Neither am I. They'd probably trust you more than me."

"I find that hard to believe, can't you just seduce them or something."

"Not a very good idea. We could do a stake out."

"Petrova girls reunited and back to their sneaky selves."

"Good to have you back baby sister." Katherine smiled and I returned the favor. It took hours before we saw Bonnie leave the Salvatore's. We followed her back to her house stopping her before she entered.

"Katherine?" Bonnie asked.

"Hello Bonnie, I believe you met my sister." I waved.

"What do you guys want?"

"We need your help in doing a spell." Bonnie let us in as we explained our plan.

"Time travel? If it were possible don't you think Klaus would have tried it already?"

"Klaus doesn't know about it. I found a witch, very old, she told me about the spell but I needed a strong witch and you fit that perfectly." Katherine replied. "Think about it Bonnie imagine the advantage we would have."

"We can stop what happened to your mother." I said knowing that'd make her want to help us.

"I'll see what I can do, I don't know where the spell would be at-" Katherine grabbed a paper out of her leather jacket handing it toward Bonnie. "Sending one person back is going to be hard enough, I can't send two people."

"Sofia, will go. I'll stay here and make sure you don't screw us over."

"Just let me gather a few things, Sofia lay on the ground." Bonnie took off gathering herbs.

"The witch warned me about things. You can't let anyone know what time you're from, you have to live their way, also don't interfere more than you have to."

I nodded. "I just go back to before I met Elijah, instead of going to the castle I find you, never have meeting the brothers."

"Right and than we go on living our vampire lives together."

"You keep me from becoming the ripper I never kill Emmett's family, he never meets me."

"Right."

"What's in this for you? Why do you care?"

"I don't like seeing my sister in pain." I could tell she wasn't being completely truthful but I didn't really care right now.

Bonnie came pack setting up the candles. "I've never done this before, so you go at your own risk." I nodded. "Any specific time period."

"Just before I met Elijah or Niklaus." Bonnie began chanting as the world around me started to swirl. Katherine and Bonnie began to disappear being replace by trees and a bright sky. Somethings isn't right, I wanted to scream like my heart was being ripped out eventually the darkness came and all I felt was numbness.

WITH KATHERINE AND BONNIE:

Katerina watched wide eyed as her sisters body began to disappear. "It actually worked."

"I hope you have another spell on getting her back." Bonnie was exhausted.

"Haven't gotten that far yet."

"You just have me sent your sister god knows when and you don't know how to get her back!" Seriously not exactly a good plan.

Katherine grabbed her throat. "What do you mean god knows when? Thought you sent her back before she met Elijah and Klaus!"

Bonnie threw her hand out causing Katherine to let go and grab her head in pain. "She said before she met them not giving me an exact time period!"

The pain finally stopped and Katherine stood on her feet. "So you have no idea where or when she is?" Bonnie shook her head thinking _damn vampires can't they just let me be haven't I suffered enough._

"Fantastic.." Katherine sighed sitting on the couch. "Do you have anything to drink, I mean besides yourself?" She smiled sweetly.

"Get it yourself, I have to deal with the new vampire hunter wondering around with a white oak stake.."

Katherine was taken back hearing that bit of news. "Yeah that is a bigger problem, do me a favor and not tell anyone I'm here."

"Why would I do that?"

"Me and you are helping each other out, this plan goes smoothly you'll have your mother back." Bonnie left leaving Katerina slightly worried for her sister whereabouts. "You better stay safe..." She said to the spot Sofia's body had vanished.

***Thanks for all your reviews I appreciate them a tons(: Also I know this doesn't follow vampire diaries episodes but I had this thought in mind and figured why not? Review and tell me what you think(:**


	24. Chapter 24

**SOFIA'S POV:**

A pair of strong arms held me as I felt the cold wind hit my cheek. Wait I felt the cold? How? I pushed off of the man who was shocked and dropped me. I felt the grass beneath me brush my bare skin..bare?

The man kneed beside me. "Are you alright love?" My eyes locked to his familiar blue-green eyes that seemed to be shining with a certain spark I haven't seen. All I could do was take in his features. He had the same attractive face he did in the present but he had golden locks that hovered just above his shoulders. He wore a loose white sleeved shirt fitted to his chest by a leather vest;the same leather cuffs fitted both his wrists, plain brown trousers held up but a leather belt and a familiar view of a brown piece of string hung around his neck with what looked like an animal tooth dangling from it.

"Where am I? Where the hell are my clothes!"

He laughed lowly. "That you would only be able to answer."

"I...I don't know.." I tried to stand but fell back down.

"Don't hurt yourself, here." He swept me off my feet carrying me.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To my village, it's dangerous for a young lady to be out in the woods." We entered a tent, beautiful carvings laid everywhere. He gently put me down leaving quickly than returning with a blanket handing it toward me so I could cover myself.

I smiled exposing my dimples. "Thank you, may I ask who carved these?" I picked up a wooden wolf, that had great detail its fur looking real, and its eyes seemed lonely.

"I did, my name is Niklaus."

"Sofia." He kissed my hand gently.

"Pleasure to meet you, now we should get you dressed. Wait here." Klaus left the tent leaving me alone.

It's so weird here, everything seems brighter and Niklaus was so innocent.

"Niklaus are you- Hello." Kol walked in must say shorter hair fits him better, still very attractive though. "Not every day you find beautiful girl unclothed." He walked closer to me handing his hand toward me. "Kol, may I ask what you're doing in my brothers tent?"

I gave him my hand as he kissed it gently. "Sofia, and he found me in the woods." He arched a brow confused. "Trust me you do not wish to know." Kol shrugged agreeing. "You're Niklaus brother?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"I am only one of the many brothers he has. There is me,Elijah, Finn, and Henrik." My heart sank hearing the young boys name, god I am way back in time before vampires existed! Does that mean I am..I'm human. I place my hand on my chest feeling my heartbeat.

Kol watched me curiously than grabbed my sun necklace playing at it with his thumb. "This is very beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Where did you get it? My sister would probably love one."

I shrugged. "My mother gave it to me before she had passed." He dropped it and looked down at me apologetic. I didn't know how close he was. I felt him leaning closer eying my lips. He crashed his lips on mine. I pulled away slapping him.

He held his cheek laughing. "Relax darling, I was just being friendly."

I wrapped the blanket tighter around me. "You friendly with every girl in the village?"

"More so." I couldn't help but laugh, isn't he just the same cocky horny asshole.

"Kol stop messing with the poor girl." Niklaus came in holding clothing in his arms.

"Just introducing myself to your lovely new friend, I hope to see you at dinner tonight." Kol walked out.

"I apologize for my brother, he's very what's the word.."

I grabbed the clothes from his arms. "Friendly?" He laughed nodding. I dropped the blanket surprised when Klaus turned away.

"I should give you privacy."

"Not like you haven't seen me nude before." I laughed referring to the times we use to have but remembered that hasn't happened.

"That was a different circumstance." He thought I meant him finding me in the woods

I pulled on the long blue dress that showed no cleavage, to my surprise I mean I assumed it belonged to Rebekah. Klaus still had his back to me I rested my hand on his shoulder facing him toward me. "How do I look?"

"Stunning." I smiled to myself this was a different side I have not known of Niklaus. "Are you hungry?" I nodded as he led me to another tent where his family was at already eating, they all stopped having seen me, Kols face lit up. Mine did the opposite seeing Elijah making googly eyes at...My sister? "That's impossible." I whispered to myself.

"What is love?" Klaus asked having heard me.

"Uh nothing, I'm sorry I need some air." I left the tent not waiting to be excused. "Katerina is not here.. how? That girl? God I am going to murder her!" I paced outside the tent trying to figure out why that girl looks like my sister, like Elena.. "Of course he's fascinated of my sister! He loved that chick, and she looked just like her! I am so giving Elijah a piece of my mind once I return."

"How do you know my brothers name?" Klaus startled me, I miss being able to hear everything..

Think Sof, don't just stare at him. "Oh I uh I didn't...I was talking about another Elijah my umm." What is he to me?

"Husband?" Was that jealousy?

"No, he's just a boy I thought loved me, but it seems he has eyes for some other chick.."

"Chick? I've never heard that word before."

Of course he hasn't. "It's like a girl or women."

"This boy is in love with another?"

"I wouldn't say love, he just...I don't know."

"Perhaps you should talk with him, I do not believe any boy could be fascinated with another girl while you're near." Why couldn't he act more like this in my time.

"Thanks, does your family think I'm strange?"

"They don't know what to think, you did just abruptly leave. Kol however seems to like you." He smirked

I rolled my eyes. "Fantastic..Can I still join you and your family?" He nodded leading me back in. I apologized as Niklaus introduced me mentioning finding me naked in the woods.

"May I ask what brought you here?" Esther asked in a soft tone, I tried not to glare daggers in her direction but forced a kind smile.

"Niklaus, found me and brought me here..I seem to be having trouble remembering how I ended up in the woods.. I apologize for being a trouble."

"Nonsense child, you are no trouble at all. What would that make of me sending a young girl out alone, when she doesn't know where her family is."

I smiled at her continuing to eat, most awkwardest thing ever..Elijah looked at my direction head turned curiously.

"You look like my friend here." He motioned to the Elena and Katerina's double. "What did you say your name was?"

"Sofia Pierce."

"Pretty name, I'm Tatia Petrova." She smiled and I forced myself to do the same.

"Tatia? That's a very beautiful name, I believe someone in my family shares the same name." I smirked to myself laughing on the inside about my little joke. I found myself enjoying everyone's company. Not to my surprise I talked most with Rebekah I smiled at the fact that she didn't like Tatia either.

"I don't trust her, one day she fancies Elijah the next she hangs with Niklaus."

Great, I did the same thing must run in my blood. I agreed with her when I felt someone watching me, it was Kol eying me with lust. I rolled my eyes getting up to help Esther with the dishes.

"Oh no child you do not have to help."

"I would feel bad if I didn't assist." She handed me a rag so I could dry them.

She thanked me. "Niklaus get in here!" Instead of blonde hair I saw brown hair enter.

"Niklaus and Henrick are out getting some water, can I be of assistance?" Elijah asked never leaving my eyes.

"Can you show Sofia where she can stay?"

"Of course." I followed him out loving the cool air that hit me, I miss the feel of the wind, being able to tell what is cold and what is hot. He led me to a smaller hut opening the leather door and held it for me to walk in it was decent in size but it was quite dark and so much for sleeping in a soft mattress, all I could see was blankets on the floor over piles of straw.

"When the village has visitors we allow them to stay here. It's enough for three to four people it should be perfect for you." As he left I easily drifted off to sleep.

"_Sofia! When are you?" Katerina's voice played in my head. _

"_I'm not sure, but one thing I know is I'm freaking mortal."_

_My sister hung her mouth open. "I sent you before you met Klaus and Elijah, you literally went to a time before you met them..And you're human! That means vampires don't exist yet." She sounded excited._

"_Instead of me being one of your experiments how 'bout helping me get out of this time! How am I even talking to you right now?"_

"_Has to do with your subconscious or something, Bonnie is way better at explaining it than me." _

"_Well tell Bonnie to get me back this plan was a total bust."_

"_Maybe not..maybe you can time jump.." Even she knew that wasn't a real thing._

"_At this point I think you're just making stuff up."_

"_Try getting yourself killed and see what happens."_

"_No way in hell I'm doing that!"_

"_Think about in those time traveling movies if future you gets killed no biggie because there's still past you, soo if you die back than no problemo because technically you don't exist yet, you should end up back in our time."_

_It took me a few seconds to understand and I slowly nodded. "That's a big should."_

"_Fine, and when you return we'll just send you to the right time."_

"_No! I am not time traveling again fuck that!" She gave me a pleading look. "Nope, notah, so not happening."_

"_Thought you wanted to prevent from any heart break?"  
"What's the point now they already met me! So once I return they would have known me from before, which means I changed the future..Wait so did I still go and meet Elijah at the castle? Did I ever sleep with Niklaus? No that wouldn't make sense I only went to see Elijah in the first place because I've never heard of them, but now I know who they are..Will I know? Or does young vampire me not know the things me, me does?" I was mentally trying to figure out what that meant for me. All this time traveling is hurting my head._

"_God now you're confusing me!" My sister yelled getting the same head ache.  
"You are no longer allowed to plan things." I growled at her._

"_Just get killed we'll figure it out when you return." _

"_Geeh thanks sis, so happy to hear your'e concern in my death."_

"_Just do it."_

_I groaned but figure it couldn't hurt to try, or it could be bad and I just fucked up my future or I ultimately killed myself. One way to find out, time to get myself killed._


	25. Chapter 25

I awoke hear dreadful screams my heart racing fearing about the next event that must be occurring.

Elijah burst into the tent. "Sofia you need to come with me you'll be safe!" He held me close to him running as I heard howls in the night.

"Elijah, whats happening!" I panicked

"It's the wolves we need to hid." He took me inside some wort of cave

"Where is Niklaus?" I knew what was going to happen next. Niklaus' cries held all my attention, I gasped in horror seeing Henriks bloody body in his arms.

"What happened!" Elijah ran toward Niklaus taking the young boys body.

"I told him not to come...I told him.."

Mikael came storming out tackling Niklaus to the ground beating him. "What did you do boy!"

Klaus put his hands up to defend himself continuing to cry. I couldn't take it anymore on instinct I grabbed Mikaels arm surprised I was able to prevent another hit. "Stop it!"

The man pushed me off and slapped me across the face. "Pretty sure this has nothing to do with you!" I held my face stunned, guess this is one way to get yourself killed.

I spat blood on the floor than smirked. "Pretty sure I don't care." Another hit and I felt my vision began to blur.

"Mikael enough! Get the children inside!" Esther ordered as Elijah and Kol held him off pulling him deeper inside the barrier.

I got to my feet helping Niklaus up but he pushed me away storming off somewhere. I followed him. "Are you insane! You can't leave!" I grabbed his arm just as he was about to exit. "Please do not leave.."

"What difference does it make..I deserve to die.. I could have made him go home if I really wanted to...but I wanted to watch." He spoke softly his voice cracking. I could feel his pain and it was killing me.

"What did you wish to watch?" I stood in front of him, afraid he'd still leave.

"The wolves change...I was going to go alone but Henrik followed..I should have tried harder to make him leave..My family can never forgive the mess I created.." He looked down taking a step around me ready to die.

I stepped in front of him again placing my hand on his chest holding him back. "Like hell I'm letting you go out there, your family will forgive you."

"Move." Klaus ordered in a growl.

"No." I saw him ready to strike but I swept him of his feet than jumped on top of his body holding his arms above his head.

"Get off of me!" He yelled turning away from me trying to break free. "Leave me be!"

"No! Look at me.." He stopped fighting and looked me in the eyes. "I am not letting you die, and I'm not going anywhere." It was hard focusing on anything but the feel of his body beneath mine but now was not the time. I let go of his hands so I could wipe the tear that had fallen. He was covered in Henriks blood and dirt. He reached for my face caressing my check with his thumb. I grabbed his hand kissing it gently. "Everything is going to be okay.." Tears glistened in his eyes paining me. I slowly got off of him slumping my body against the rock wall surprised when he slid next to me. I held his hand afraid if I did more it'd push him to far. Niklaus tightened his grip tears now falling. That night I comforted him feeling closer to Niklaus than I've ever been, I now understood why he was the way he was.

Sunrise finally arrived and Niklaus was gone. I rushed back to the village, what if he went back out last night? The village was in complete chaos! People where running around bleeding, I was stunned seeing Kol and Rebekah feeding.  
"What's wrong with me!" Rebekah sobbed draining another man, I wanted to comfort her as her friend but she'd probably drain me. Rebekah cried continuing to fed on any poor human that come in her sight. Kol had seen me so I ran he chased me down throwing me on the ground crashing his body on mine. I screamed but nobody could hear me.

"I'm sorry darling, I can't control it." I waited for his fangs to pierce my skin but Kol got thrown off of me.

"Elijah?" I was shocked he was able to control himself.

"Leave. Now." He growled that's when I noticed how he was struggling to fight his vampire side. I ran into the woods seeing Niklaus with his back from me.

I stepped back stepping on a twig. He quickly zoomed in front of me nothing but hunger in his eyes, there was blood covering his mouth and entire body. "Niklaus it's me." He edged closer making me back up. "Niklaus..Please.." I tripped but he caught me pulling me close to him. I shivered as his other hand brushed a piece of my hair back. "Niklaus.." My voice was weak and shaky. His slightly chapped lips pressed down on mine. I returned the needy kiss feeling his hand wrap tight around my waist. My back got pressed against a tree as his neck moved to my neck.

"Forgive me love.." The familiar bite from his fangs ripped into my neck as he drank my blood. I could feel my life slipping as everything went black.


	26. Chapter 26

"Ahh!" I shot straight up hitting Katherine in the head.

"Ow bitch!" She grabbed her forehead.

"What happened?"

She looked at me confused. "You were asleep, What's wrong?"

That's when I noticed the soft fabric beneath me. "Uhh this is a weird question but where are we?"

"Mystic Falls duh."

I sighed getting up. "So the plan didn't work.."

"What plan?"

"Your plan don't you remember? Time travel."

My sister snorted. "You really need to quit drinking."

I faked a smile. "You're right...I umm have to do something be back soon."

"Don't get drunk and sleep with some guys."

I nodded heading outside trying to figure everything out. I remember going to the castle meeting Elijah than..than Klaus he.. he attacked me..Calling me a doppelganger. So he did remember meeting me in the past ,why did he attack me he couldn't have known I was part of the Petrova bloodline, which he needed to break the curse...Elijah had saved me and allowed my escape, I found my sister then when we returned home we saw our families lifeless bodies..Instead of running off when my sister offered to share one of the Salvatore's I accepted that's when we got taken inside the tomb but we escaped..So the brothers never loved me? I never actually loved Elijah? My heart ached at the thought of never loving him or Niklaus, but I still hold my old memories of when I did.. god why did I have to agree to time travel!

I aimlessly walked around trying to clear my thoughts. "On the bright side Emmett never had to get involved in any of this...Which means we were never friends.." I need to talk with Rebekah, who should be at the school, hopefully that much didn't change.

The familiar blonde was talking with Caroline. "Thank god! Rebekah."

She turned to me shock features. "Sofia? How..Niklaus he killed you."

"About that..I have a lot to tell you. And you have to consider it." Rebekah nodded. "Can we go somewhere private."

"Uh sure, just let me clean up the gym. Which is ironic since I didn't even go to the dance." That I remember all to well, I had betrayed Elijah again. Instead of staying around with Caroline, who didn't know who I was, I went to help Rebekah.

I felt someone following me. "I know you're there."

Alaric Satlzman appeared in front of me holding a white oak stake. "You're a new face."

"You should be dead."

"So you've heard of me, funny I've never heard of you." He zoomed in front of me pinning me against the lockers, edging the stake closer to my heart.

"Bekah!" Rebekah and Caroline both ran in taking Alaric off of me sticking the stake in him. He looked pissed taking it out. The three of us took off.

"I thought he was dead!" I yelled running besides Rebekah.

"He is!" She walked into Klaus' house that's when I saw it. It looked like a barrier of some sort. I reached out only for my hand to touch something hard. "I'm not invited."

"Come in." I tried again with fail.

"It's Klaus' house he has to invite me.." Since the last time he saw me he attacked me an invite might not be easy.

KLAUS POV:

I was admiring my painting when my sister stomped in.

"Hello Rebekah, what seems to be the problem now?" I turned smirking at her.

"Alaric Saltzman just attacked me."

My smirk faded. "Alaric Saltzman is dead."

She shook her head. "I'm not the only person that saw him, but you have to invite her in."

My interest sparked. "Her?"

"Bekah, hurry your ass up!" A familiar female cried from the door. I followed Bekah to the front door stopping in my tracks seeing her hazel eyes and deep brown curled hair. "Hello Niklaus."

I charged grabbing her throat holding her against the house. "What are you doing here doppelganger?"

"Not, a doppelganger!" She growled kicking me off. "I liked you better a thousand years ago."

Impossible it can't be her, I drained her dry. "Sofia?"

The girl smirked exposing dimples. "Miss me?"


	27. Chapter 27

The girl smirked exposing dimples. "Miss me?"

"How?"

"Don't exactly have time to explain with a psycho vampire hunter on the run..Where's Elijah?"

Hearing her say my brothers name like she ached for him caused my blood to boil. "Why do you wish to know?"

"He's not here, is he?"

She asked as if he was suppose to be. "Not that I can recall." I looked directly into her eyes. "I'm getting annoyed, you will tell me how you survived and who turned you love."

Her pupils widened. "You never actually killed me, well I guess you did it's just very complicated. Katerina found a spell to send one back in time, I went back to before I loved you or Elijah. I ended up before vampires existed then you found me. Once I had died I returned back to my time but it wasn't the same."

_Before she loved me? Or Elijah?_ It has to be a trick. "Lies."

"I'm telling the truth!" She hissed.

"How come when you came to our castle you did not remember us." If she did remember meeting us, how could she make googly eyes at my brother and look toward me like nothing.

"That was younger me, she ,err I didn't remember meeting you a thousand years ago only hearing about your brother I went to your castle by chance, and fell in love with him not soon after that I fell for you."

_Love?_ I only knew her for a day Sofia showed me compassion in a way I had not known but love is a strong word. "Neither of us remember loving you."

Immediately regretting my word choice as she flinched. "Figured that when you attacked me!" I couldn't help but laugh at the young vampire that was so feisty. "Asshole.." She mumbled.

"Are you two done?" Rebekah asked annoyed. "Good, now Nik invite her in."

I still didn't trust her. "Why does she have to come inside?"

"Seriously?" Sofia rolled her eyes. "What do you want from me? Another kiss?" Rebekah smirked.

"Fine. Please do come in." I growled offering her entrance. She smiled sweetly walking past me inside. "What happened when you saw Alaric?"

"Well, he attacked me, tried to kill me, but Rebekah and barbie staked him-"

"Which didn't work. He pulled it right out." Rebekah finished.

"Oh and it wasn't a normal stake, it was the white oak stake." Sofia stated.

"Bekah pack your stuff we are leaving, after I get my doppelganger."

Sofia groaned. "Is Elena really worth risking your lives?"

"Yes."

She arched a brow at my answer. "Are you that afraid of being alone you'd risk your life just to make more hybrids?"

"At least they wouldn't leave for my brother." If what she's saying is the truth she loved my brother and choose him.

Her hands went up in frustration. "Do what ever the hell you want than." She stormed out.

"Nice on Nik." said Rebekah.

"Shut it." I replied looking where she exited.

SOFIA'S POV:

How dare he speak to me like that! I'm always there for him! Or at least I was in another life... I still don't understand why Elijah saved me, from Kol and than Niklaus, I meant nothing to him. I returned to where Katherine was staying surprised seeing the door wide open.

Slowly I stalked in. "Katherine?" The house was dark which is unusual since It was morning. I searched through the house stumbling on something that laid on the ground. I gasped in horror seeing my sister unconscious. "Katerina!" I checked for any permanent damages, her neck was broken but it didn't look like she was staked.

"She'll be fine, don't worry." Alaric came from the shadows.

"What do you want from me?" I asked keeping an eye on the stake he held.

"I just want you to come with me." He answered simply.

"Why?"

"I heard the way you and the blonde talked, you're her friend. Which means you must be close to the originals."

"You want me to be bait?"

He smirked evilly. "Good you're smart, so you know what happens if you refuse." He zoomed down to Katherine aiming the stake at her heart.

"DON'T! I'll go with you, please don't hurt her." I begged.

He grabbed Katherine's sun necklace putting it on. "This should be useful, now come on."

"I don't understand..You have a sun necklace why not just go after them now?" I asked as he pushed me out the door.

"Why waist my time chasing all of them, when I could get them all in one place? With your help I don't need to chase them they'll come for you if not I'll get someone else to take your place, after I kill you of course." I gulped down as he dragged me to toward the school..Part of me hopes they don't come.


	28. Chapter 28

Seems like I wasn't the only captive Alaric had I could smell blood. To prove me right as I entered the classroom I saw barbie with pencils shoved through her hands.

"Please don't tell me I have to be like that." I asked knowing he probably was about to do the same thing.

"Fine I wont." I felt him move behind me holding something in his hand, Instinctively I went for his throat which only ended in failure leaving me with a broken neck..

KLAUS POV:

I was still trying to figure out the whole Sofia thing as I walked up to snatch my doppelganger.

Jeremy opened the door clearly shocked seeing my presence. "What the hell do you want?"

I smirked, " You really should treat your guest with more respect."

Stefan approached glaring. "What are you doing here Klaus?"  
"For starters young Jeremy here could show some manners and invite me in."

The Salvatore's sent Jeremy up to his room, which he clearly did not like.

"As you may be aware my mother created another original, which is why I'm leaving town however I do require a few necessities spare tire, flash light, doppelganger."

Damon half smiled. "Can't help you there, all out of tires." He shut the door really poking at my temper.

I knelt down picking up the newspaper. "That could work." I wound up my arm and threw the paper breaking the window almost hitting one of them.

"I think you're probably gonna want to let me in!" I yelled my patience gone by this point. My eyes shifted to a house that had a picket fence sounds like a plan. I grabbed to parts of and picked up a soccer ball.

_They don't want to let me in fine, I'll refuse to go away._ I threw the ball t the door breaking it open than threw the piece of the fence almost hitting the eldest Salvatore.

"Missed me!" He grabbed it tossing it back. I dodged it easily throwing another piece. "Missed again!"

Once I ran out the only reasonable thing to do next was to burn the house.

"Put it out." Stefan said referring to the paper set on fire I had.

"Come outside and make me." I challenged.

He stepped out. "Alaric has Elena and Caroline, he's going to kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him."

_Damn it! _Against my will I put out the fire trying to figure out a plan to save my human blood-bag and the feisty blonde without getting me killed.

SOFIA'S POV :  
My eyes shot open wanting to scream as I lifted my hands up only for them to be pinned like Caroline's.

"Right on time." Alaric said the same moment Elena walked in looking toward me confused than back to barbie.

"Caroline. Let her go Alaric."

"Free her yourself." He motioned for Elena to go to Caroline. Even I knew it was a trap. Just as Elena tried to remove one of the pencils Alaric zoomed over shoving it back.

"You said-" The doppelganger begun.

"When are you going to learn Elena? Stop trusting vampires!" Alaric yelled taking off the wrap on my mouth drowning it in vervain.

I looked at the piece of cloth as he edged closer ringing it out on my face. I refrained from screaming out in pain.

"Why don't you make it hurt next time, asshole." I growled with clutched teeth.

He laughed at me. "You haven't even begun to experience pain yet." This time when he dipped it in vervain he wrapped it over making me cry out in agony. Every breath I inhaled vervain burned my throat.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked.

"Because you need me." Alaric answered. "You're an eighteen year old girl with out any sense from right and wrong and nobody is there to guide you anymore."

"Look at what you're doing, how is that right?"

Alaric pointed the stake toward Caroline. "She is a monster. She openly admitted to me that she killed someone and liked it. Now tell me how is that right?"  
As they continued to chat I begun to slowly move my hands up ignoring the horrible pain it was bringing me. I got one hand free and that was enough. Quickly I grabbed the other pencil out and threw it at Alaric neck .

"ugh!" He cried out. I had an open window but it was short, I grabbed the bottle of vervain and crashed it against his face. Elena took the hint and saved Caroline.

"Go get help!" Caroline took off me soon after when I realized Elena was not behind us. _Damn it!_

"Shh it's alright, it's me you're safe now, shh." I could hear Klaus voice comforting Caroline and it pained me worse than any vervain. The way he spoke like he cared for her..The way he use to speak to me.

A loud bang distracted me, _oh right Elena._ I rushed toward them, knocking Alaric away from the doppelganger.

"Are you alright?"

Elena nodded. "Watch out!" A strong force pinned me against the lockers choking the life out of me. I tried to push him off scratching away pulling at Katherine's necklace.

"You should have left." He growled grabbing tighter for the second time today a sharp pain hit my neck sending me to darkness.

KLAUS POV:

I arrived instantly looking at Sofia who laid non-moving on the floor, every instinct in my body said to get her out but Damon and Stefan were struggling to control the history teacher. Alaric easily took the Salvatore's out leaving me to make the connection. I dug my nails to his heart feeling the spell working.

Unfortunately I miss calculated how powerful he'd be. Taken by surprise he pinned me edging the White Oak stake closer to my heart.

"Stop! Let him go or I'll kill myself.." We both turned to look at the doppelganger confused.

"Put the knife down Elena."He growled continuing to drive the stake closer.

Elena pressed the blade closer cutting skin. "Why because you still need me alive? There's a reason why Esther need my blood to make you, she didn't want you to be immortal so she tied your life to a human one, mine. Only having one lifetime to kill all vampires I die you die."

_Taking the martyr way always safe. _When the teacher didn't back off she dug the blade deeper.

"Stop!" Alaric begged taking eyes off me. All I need. I pushed him off grabbing my doppelganger and Sofia returning home...


	29. Chapter 29

SOFIA'S POV:

I woke up feeling soft fabric beneath me and smelling sweet blood.

"Why where you there?" Klaus entered eyes not meeting mine.

"Alaric used me to bait Rebekah." I replied.

"You were working with the man were you not? That's why you are in Mystic falls." He accused. "Should have left you there."

"If you are so upset with me than why did you bring me here!" I roared standing up looking up at him. "And why do I smell blood?"

"That is the doppelganger I'm getting as much blood as I can and leaving."

I stormed out heading to the main room going to let Elena go. "She is a person not a blood bag!"

"What do you think you are doing!" Klaus stomped from behind me grabbing my wrist twirling my body close to him. I could feel his chest pressed against mine.

"She is not a blood bag." My voice shook noticing how his hands landed on my waist pulling my hips hard against his. I bit my lower lip holding back a moan as did the same. A noise caused him to zoom away leaving me tingly.

KLAUS' POV:

I could still feel Sofia's body pressed against mine regretting leaving to the noise. I stood shocked seeing Tyler untying Elena. Quickly I pushed him off making Elena fall over.

"See that sire bond isn't in effect."

"I'm not your little bitch anymore Klaus."

At that I smirked. "Good bye Tyler."

I motioned to rip his heart out when he pulled my arm back and Stefan soon came in along with his brother. Damon held me back as Stefan dug his hand into my heart making a blood connection..So this is the spell that was meant to be on Alaric. Slowly my heart rate begun to decrease when a gasp snapped my head up.

"Tyler take care of her!" Damon order and I stood unable to move watching the hybrid ran after Sofia who easily took him out moving toward us. But I felt myself slip into the darkness...

SOFIA'S POV:

Klaus turned gray right in front of my eyes shattering my heart.

"No!" I pushed Damon and Stefan away picking up Klaus laying his head on my lap. "You're not dead...There has to be a spell I can bring you back please don't be dead." My tears poured down my cheeks.

"Sofia.." Rebekah walked in only then I noticed that hours has passed and the Salvatore's were gone.

"He's dead..Rebekah he's dead..What are we going to do? How can I fix it there has to be a spell."

"Sofia it's better this way." Elijah stood beside his sister looking toward me differently like you do a stranger. "Niklaus is not dead just picture him as being daggered."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" I stood up standing face to face with Elijah. "How can you just let this happen!" I motioned to slap his face but he caught it mid swing pulling me into a hug trying to sooth me.

ELIJAH'S POV:  
Seeing her cry pained me in a way I wasn't aware of. Once she stopped struggling her grip loosed as she fell to her knees. I bent beside Sofia allowing her tears to land on my shoulder.

"Elijah we have to move the body before Alaric tries to attack." I glared at Rebekah noticing how Sofia's eyes watered again.

"Well move tomorrow. Right now I think we all need to rest." Although I know my sister is right, just feels off moving my brothers body into a coffin. I helped Sofia stand leading her into one of the rooms gently placing her down.

"You don't remember me do you?" Her question threw me off guard. Of course I remember her, she's the girl that always seems to get herself into trouble.

"I remember meeting you back when I was human, which leads to my question who turned you?"

"My sister, Katherine."

"But-"

"I'm going to say something that's gonna sound insane but you have to trust me." I nodded for her to continue. "When I saw you guys 1000 years ago I wasn't from that time...I had done a spell that allowed one to travel in the past. The reason I asked if you remembered me is because me and you use to be very close before I changed everything." I stood shocked at her information.

"If you didn't want to tell me no need to lie."

"I'm not lying! You once told me you did not believe in love, to which I replied-"

"If we do not believe in love than why do we cease to exist." I don't recall having a conversation like that with her, but an image of the two of us in the courtyard her brown hair shining under the sun flashed in my mind causing a sharp head ache. I gripped my head in pain.

"Elijah are you alright?" Sofia stood in front of me but she kept flashing from this century to another. One moment she'd be wearing her tight jeans and normal shirt, the next a dress that ruffled on the bottom but held tightly to her curves.

"What trickery is this?" I accused still in pain. "What did you do to me!" I gripped her by the shoulders tightly.

"Nothing I swear!" Sofia replied voice shaking. The fright in her eyes sent a chill to my core instantly I let go and turned away.

SOFIA'S POV:

Elijah looked toward me with an apologizing look before leaving me alone to my own problems. As I threw myself back on the bed something poked my side.

I pulled Katherine's necklace out from my pocket and gasped. "Crap Katherine..." Remembering my sister almost being staked by Alaric and the fact she's stuck inside with out her lapis lazuli was not good. I opened the window and jumped two stories down landing gracefully on my feet. With out Elijah or Rebekah's aware I rushed to the house me and Kat have been staying at greeted by a grip to the throat.

"Sofia?" Katherine asked than embraced me tightly still hiding in the shadows.

"Figure you could use this." I handed her the necklace making her sigh with relief.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Kat."

"Good." She slapped me over the head.

"Ow!"

"That was for leaving with Alaric! I don't care if he threatens me you stay safe and don't do anything stupid like that!" Although she was trying to be intimidating the worry in her voice caused a smile to creep on my face.

"Aww careful sis your humanity is showing." Even she laughed at my little joke.

"Whatever. Just pack up your stuff we're leaving." Katherine tossed me a bag but all I could do was stand still.

"Kat I'm not leaving...Not yet at least."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have to make sure Klaus is safe-"

"Make sure Klaus is safe? Are you insane!" I was really tired of trying to explain my whole situation so instead I decided to try a different approach.

"We are from his bloodline , hence he dies so do we. Like it or not me and you have to make sure he stays alive." At that she groaned.

"Damn you for being right! What should we do?"

"Elijah and Rebekah are planning on moving Klaus body we could come as back up in case Alaric tries anything." Katherine no doubt wanted to argue about working with the originals but it was for her best interest and mine. _Really hope we can keep Klaus safe, and keep Katherine from getting killed by Elijah or Rebekah knowing those three working together would be difficult._


End file.
